Upon a Star
by VictoriaEsme
Summary: Co-written with Georgy-Girl. When Zoe & Max fall pregnant with the baby they so desperately want, how will they cope with the challenges that are thrown their way over the following months?
1. Chapter 1

**I made a promise to finish Worth It before the end of 2015 but last week I smashed my laptop and can't afford to get it fixed for quite a while. Georgy-Girl and I are currently writing this new story and I decide** **d to post it to make up for the fact that I can't post anything else. We hope you like it! Please leave a review, thank you x**

 **Chapter One:**

By the time Zoe woke up it was mid-morning. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed both cold and empty and remembered that Max had gently woken her hours previously to tell her he was going to work. He'd softly kissed the side of her head before pulling the duvet back up around her body. Before he'd left the room her breathing had already evened out as sleep washed over her.

Zoe stretched out, a small groan escaping her lips, as she sat up. "Shower Zoe" she mumbled to herself, harshly rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. As she stood her grumbling stomach meant she diverted from the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen. The consultant smiled as her gaze landed upon the kitchen island. A now cold cup of coffee was laid out next to a bowl of cereal needing milk and a stack of vitamins Max had purchased for her.

' _Morning sleepyhead. I'll be back just after 4pm._

 _There's salmon in the fridge for lunch, I read that it's good if you're trying to get pregnant. Have a good day._

 _I love you,_

 _Max'_

A smile pinched at the corner of her lips as she read Max's note. She quickly bored the coffee down the sink before filling her mug with water. One by one she took the vitamins and supplements that Max had so carefully picked out for her. They'd been trying for a baby for over half a year now and her husband was doing everything in his power to increase their chances and lessen Zoe's stress. Whilst Zoe found the entire situation both stressful and worrying, she trusted Max completely and was so grateful that he was looking after her. She quickly text him to say thank you before grabbing the milk from the fridge and chomping through her cereal. Half way through however she started to feel nauseous and when it hadn't passed by the time she'd both showered and done her make-up, the consultant started to get excited.

She promised never to do pregnancy tests without Max. She had a habit of getting upset when they continued to come back as negative but Max just told her it was because he wanted to be there when the good news came. With a shaky hand she took the test from her bedside cabinet and hurried into the bathroom, rubbing her stomach hopefully.

* * *

When Max returned from work that afternoon it was to a very quiet house. "Zoe?" He called out as he walked through the hallway of their apartment, kicking off his shoes as he did so. "Zo?" He called again when she didn't respond. He walked into the living room expecting to find her curled up on the sofa taking an afternoon nap but when he wasn't there, he grew concerned. "Zo?" He called for the third time as he found both the kitchen and the bathroom empty.

Walking into their bedroom he was relieved to find Zoe sprawled out on the bed. He assumed she was asleep and was ready to turn around as not to wake her until he heard a soft snivelling.

"Zoe?" He asked softly, pacing towards the bed and crouching by her side. She turned her head to Max, craving his comfort. His heart sunk when he saw her red, bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. "What's happened?" He asked, carefully reaching out to brush the tears from her cheeks. He followed Zoe's gaze to the pregnancy test which lay on the bedside cabinet. It's negative result made Zoe dissolve into tears for the second time that day. "Oh Zoe" Max whispered sadly.

Clambering onto the bed Max quickly wrapped his arms around Zoe, engulfing her in a tight hug. She instantly settled into him, burying her head into his chest as her tears turned into heavy sobs. He held her as she cried, placing soft kisses on her hair, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"I told you not to do them without me" Max reminded her gently as she began to calm down. She looked up at him with watery eyes, attempting to apologise. Max shook his head with a soft smile. "I'm not angry" he told her honestly although he could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him.

"I'm sorry" she offered quietly, her gaze falling upon a loose thread in her jeans. "I was feeling sick all morning and I just got excited" Zoe told him honestly. Max nodded supportively.

"And how are you feeling now?" The porter asked gently.

"Really sick" Zoe admitted, scrunching up her nose.

"Okay" Max mumbled into her hair. He started to rub soothing circles into her stomach and she visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again. Max's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"About what?"

Zoe gestured to the pregnancy test and Max felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Extending a hand he lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Listen to me Zo, this is not your fault" he told her adamantly. "You do not need to apologise for this. Do you understand me?" There was a harshness to his tone that Zoe had never heard before and it startled her slightly. She nodded even though she was sure that this was her fault. Max then smiled before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Max carefully ran his fingers through Zoe's hair, occasionally dropping to place kisses to her cheek.

"It will happen you know" Max reminded her quietly. "When its right, it will happen" Zoe nodded even though she was struggling to believe him. "Until then you're more than enough" Max added with a smile. Zoe managed a weak smile in return. "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied honestly, ignoring the tears that were once again welling in her eyes.

"I'm going to start on some dinner. It might make you feel less sick but if you don't want it you can just leave it. Are you going to come through?" Max asked, standing to his feet and holding a hand out towards Zoe.

"In a minute" she replied softly. Max nodded. She waited until he left the room before dissolving into tears once more.

* * *

When Zoe didn't come through for her tea Max grew worried. Walking back through to the bedroom Max was surprised to Zoe curled up on the bed having eventually cried herself to sleep.

"Oh Zo" Max whispered sadly. Bending down to kiss her forehead he carefully pulled the duvet up over her sleeping body. "Sleep well" he added softly. Picking up the pregnancy test from the bedside table Max took it into the kitchen before throwing it into the bin with force and a heavy sigh.

He ate his own dinner without tasting it. He'd decided a long time ago that he'd be okay with having no children, but Zoe had been so desperate he agreed to start trying. Now, though he tried to hide it, every negative test seemed to drain some of the happiness from him. After cleaning up, Max too went to bed. He pulled the covers up around his chin, and then somehow his hand found it's way to rest on Zoe's middle. Then, for the first time since he was young, Max prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Max! Wake up! We will be late!" Zoe shook Max violently before rushing back into the bathroom the next morning to do her make up. Max sighed. His eyes felt dry and his body ached from too little sleep. Whenever there was a negative test, Zoe always seemed to take it out on him. Not obviously, and she didn't know she was doing it, but whenever they had a negative test, she'd begin snapping at him and becoming impatient. Pushing himself up, Max squinted his bleary eyes and got dressed.

In the bathroom, Zoe finished her make up, trying to avoid looking at her middle. Every time she looked at it in the mirror, she'd imagine what she'd look like pregnant. She'd imagine being worried that she looked huge, and then she'd imagine Max walking in and reassuring her that she still look beautiful. He'd put his hands on her middle then, and tell her-

"Are you done? I need to brush my teeth." Max mumbled, jolting Zoe from her daydream.

She stepped aside and frowned as he began brushing his teeth. Max didn't look right, he looked paler and there were dark shadows under his eyes. She wanted to ask if he was okay, she wanted to tell him to stay home from work, but she was too worried that it was because of her. Because she couldn't get pregnant. Dropping her gaze to the floor she gathered her make up before walking through to the bedroom.

* * *

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" Max attempted when they got to work, but as was usual after a test, Zoe just walked away from him without a second glance. With a sigh, he walked to get her a coffee anyway, his legs feeling so heavy he wasn't looking forward to a full day's work as well as a grumpy Zoe.

It was nearing lunch by the time Max saw Zoe again. She was sat at her desk, with the majority of the blinds closed. Max knocked carefully on the door.

"I'm busy" came the grumpy response.

"It's me" Max told her softly, carefully pushing the door open slightly.

"I'm busy" came the response again. Ignoring her, Max stepped inside hanging awkwardly by the door.

"Max!" She suddenly snapped, her gaze finally rising from the paperwork she was staring aimlessly at. "I said no" she added angrily.

"I just came to see if you wanted anything for lunch?" He asked calmly attempting not to let her agitation faze him.

"I can sort it myself" she told him adamantly. Max found himself sighing heavily as he walked round to her desk. Crouching in front of her he attempted to take her hands in his but she quickly shrugged him off, keeping her gaze drawn to the floor.

"Zo, if this is about yesterday-" he started carefully. Zoe suddenly turned to face him. Max was surprised to see her eyes wide and angry.

"No" She snapped, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Standing to her feet in order to regain some control she pulled a shaky hand through her hair. "No" Zoe repeated angrily. "You do not get to bring that up at work" she raged. She spoke with a strange calm but Max could feel the tension flood the room. At this point, Max felt himself loose his cool.

"I can't bring it up at work?" He asked, standing again. "And yet we don't talk about it at home. So when are we going to talk about this Zoe? When?!" He snapped. Watching Zoe's eyes flood with tears Max instantly felt guilty.

"No" she attempted to snap again but this time her voice was both quiet and timid. Pulling her lighter and cigarettes from her desk she quickly fled the room leaving Max to fall onto the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Zoe, have you- oh, sorry." Robyn stopped in the doorway when she saw Max. "Where's Zoe?" Sighing, Max pushed himself to his feet.

"How should I know?" As he walked to the door and then passed her, Robyn watched him with a frown.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy perfect." Max replied with a grumble.

"...Well will you be going to the pub quiz tonight?" Robyn followed him as he walked towards the staffroom.

"I'm so eager I think I'll go to the pub now." Max picked up his jacket.

"Now?! Max, it's only just after 12 and you don't finish work until 5!" Robyn began jogging to keep up with her brother.

"So tell my boss and he can fire me. Although he probably won't even know who I am because apparently me and my feelings don't exist."

"Max!" Robyn called but he was already out the door.

* * *

"You need to talk to Max!" Robyn called to Zoe who she found in the ladies' toilets. Zoe's head snapped up from where she was leaning against the sink, trying not to cry.

"What has he told you?" She asked fiercely, her heart hammering against her chest.

"Nothing" Robyn replied oblivious. "But he's walked out of work without finishing his shift"

"Is he trying to get sacked?" Zoe asked, her voice rising an octave.

Robyn shrugged. "Apparently so"

"I'll go and find him" Zoe muttered, running a shaky hand through her hair as she tried to compose herself.

"Are you alright Zoe?" Robyn asked carefully. "You don't look so great" she added quietly. Zoe shot her an unimpressed glance.

"I'm fine" she snapped, pulling her things from the counter. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Pub" muttered Robyn still taken aback by Zoe's volatile mood.

Zoe padded across to the pub barely lifting her gaze from the pavement. She opened the door to find him sat at the bar, three shots lined up in front of him.

"What do you want?" He muttered as she silently walked up beside him, carefully placing a hand on his upper arm. Her heart instantly sunk as he spoke.

"You not to lose your job" she replied, attempting a weak smile. When he didn't reply she added "for you not to hate me?" At this he looked across at her, furiously blinking away the tears.

"I don't hate you Zoe" he whispered softly. "I could never hate you" he added. She slipped onto the bar stool next to him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

"I just don't know what to do. Every time we get a negative result I can feel you drifting even further away from me." Max said, his free hand still holding a shot glass.

"I'm sorry." Zoe said softly, swallowing several times to try and stop herself from crying. "I'll try harder. I'll-"

"No, you won't. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Zoe. We were supposed to talk, to hug, to cry together, to go through it together, but we're not. I feel like I can't do anything right." Zoe finally reached out a hand and took the glass from him, putting it back on the bar.

"Just come back to work and we can talk tonight. I promise."

Max sighed, for he'd heard this before and there was always an excuse later why she couldn't talk. Once, she' even worked 3 shifts in a row just to avoid him.

"Fine." Max pushed himself to his feet and led Zoe from the pub as she continued to grip his hand tightly.

She wanted desperately to reassure him, as he always did her, but she couldn't bring herself to because she knew he was right. She knew unless they talked right this minute, she would chicken out. "Max, stop." He turned to look at her, gripping her hand tighter as they stood in the middle of the car park. "I'm so scared" she admitted sadly.

"About the baby?"

She nodded. "We've been trying for almost half the year Max and nothing is happening. I know it's my fault, I know it" the tears were threating to fall and she fiercely blinked them away. "I can't explain how much I want this" Zoe swallowed harshly against the tears. "It's all I can think about. All day, every day it's there in the back of my mind. I don't feel whole and –"

"Zoe" Max sighed sadly, swooping to kiss her cheek. Raising a hand he wiped that tears that were now falling with this thumb. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I'm scared you'll think I'm obsessed or mad" she added sadly. "Or hate me because I can't just get pregnant like everyone else. We're running out of options". A choked sob followed her words and Max tightly wrapped his arms around her, rocking her softly.

"I don't hate you" he repeated, placing constant kisses on top of her hair. "You're more than enough Zoe" he reminded her.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me" she managed to whisper through her tears. Max sighed heavily. They had this conversation so often and every time he tried to reassure her it never seemed to work.

"Zoe, listen to me" he told her strongly, lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I'm not leaving you. I love you and I want you. Baby or no baby" Max stated. "We are going to get through this" Zoe only managed a nod before she buried her head into his chest, once again fighting against the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! x**

 **Chapter Three:**

A tense few weeks followed. Zoe's agitation seemed to grow and she found herself hitting out at Max at least once a day. Max tried desperately to lessen her distress and anxiety but with little luck. Bending down to kiss her cheek Max carefully tried to wake Zoe before she was late for work. It was meant to be his day off but he'd signed up to another shift in order to keep an eye on her at work. She'd been easily thrown, annoyed or upset and he wanted to be there if she needed him.

"Zoe, you need to get up" Max told her gently.

"Go away" Zoe mumbled angrily, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Come on Zo" Max begged softly, attempting to run his fingers through her hair. She quickly shrugged him off and rolled over. "You're going to be late for work" he reminded her.

"Leave me alone" came the cross response this time. Her face suddenly softened as she realised how rude she was being to Max. Rolling over to face him she quickly grabbed his hand squeezing it softly. "Sorry" she whispered honestly. "I feel like shit" she added, burying her head in her hands.

"Feel like shit, how?" Max asked gently, crouching by the side of the double bed.

"Sick, gross, lethargic" she replied honestly. Max reached forward to take her hands in his and squeeze them.

"How long how you felt like this?" At his question Zoe remained silent attempting to avoid his gaze. "Zo?" He asked, raising his voice to encourage a response.

"A few days" she admitted shyly. Max eyed her critically. "A week maybe" she corrected herself, her voice barely audible.

"Zoe!" Max moaned, squeezing her hand again. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, his voice softening as he reached up to touch her cheek. She shrugged bashfully. "You stay there, I'll ring in sick for you" he told her, standing to his feet.

"No!" Zoe called, reaching out her hand in attempt to stop him pulling his phone from his pocket. Max looked at her with a quizzical expression. "I'll go in" she told him. "Please"

"Okay" Max agreed reluctantly knowing there was little point arguing with Zoe when she had made up her mind. He had agreed to work anyway so he could keep an eye on her. "Get a nice warm shower, we need to leave soon" he told her gently. Zoe nodded and carefully clambered out of bed. "I'll get you some breakfast" Max added with a smile before leaving Zoe to get ready.

* * *

Zoe had managed to treat three patients and have a coffee before she was sure she would be sick. Retreating to her office she pulled the blinds before settling on the sofa taking several deep breaths. The wave of nausea passed as quickly as it had arrived but left her feeling exhausted. Regretting coming in she assigned herself to paperwork until her strength returned.

After wandering around the department trying to find Zoe with the pretence of giving her a coffee, Max cornered his boss Connie.

"Have you seen Zo, uh Doctor Hanna?" He asked carefully.

"I've just come from her office" Connie told him politely. "She's in there feeling like shit, apparently" the brunette informed him with an arched eyebrow. Max attempted to hide his smirk.

"Sorry" Max managed to apologise. "She's not been feeling too well for a few days" he explained carefully. Connie nodded.

"Come to my office after your lunch break, I'll get her checked over" Connie offered briskly before striding down the corridor in her infamous Louboutin's before Max could even utter a 'thank you.

"Hey" Max greeted with a smile as he stepped into Zoe's office. He found her curled over her desk, her head in her paperwork and her hands across her stomach. Max was by her side within seconds. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice panicked.

"Sick" Zoe managed to murmur, barely able to lift her head from the desk.

"I'm going to get Connie" Max replied decisively. Before Zoe could respond he was out of the room. He quickly found Connie in her office and carefully knocked before hurrying in.

"Mrs Beauchamp, please can you see Zoe? She really doesn't look well" he told her worriedly. Connie stood to her feet nodding. "We, um –" Max began slowly, stopping Connie as she was about to walk out the office. "We've been trying to get pregnant" he paused. "It's not been easy and I don't know if that could be the reason she's feeling –"

"Like shit?" Connie cut him off and Max grinned. He nodded. "Okay thank you Max, I'll run a blood test and we can go from there" the clinical lead informed him softly.

"Thank you" Max replied gratefully.

"You get back to Doctor Hanna, I'll be there in a few minutes"

* * *

Max held Zoe's hand as Connie administered an anti-sickness injection, she failed to flinch with Max by her side.

"Zoe, I want to run some bloods" Connie told her carefully. "Do you know why I'm running bloods?" Max squeezed Zoe's hand and felt her visibly tense at the question. After a short silence she nodded, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"You think I'm pregnant" Zoe whispered, her voice barely audible.

"And would that be a good thing?" Connie asked hypothetically. She saw Zoe nod, her eyes still drawn to the ground. "Okay" Connie smiled, extending Zoe's arm as she began to prepare to take bloods. It was quick and relatively painless. Connie left not long after with a promise to fast track the results and return as soon as she knew.

Max carefully helped Zoe to the sofa, making sure she was comfortable before cuddling into her. Zoe visibly relaxed at his touch and let herself stop worrying if only for a short moment.

"It'll be okay Zo" Max told her softly, as if reading her thoughts. He rest a hand on her middle and Zoe finally let herself believe that their little baby could actually be inside.

* * *

Connie returned a few hours later to find the pair watching something on Netflix using Zoe's iPad.

"I'm sure I don't pay you both for that" she joked, appearing in the doorway. Max and Zoe looked up and for the first time that day, Connie saw Zoe smile. "I'll let you both off today" she added. When she pulled the results out of the envelope she watched Zoe's expression fall. Max gripped her hand tightly and she felt momentarily reassured.

"Don't look so worried" Connie told them softly. "Congratulations" she continued, her smile widening. "You're pregnant" Max looked at Connie in disbelief but she nodded encouragingly. "You're about two weeks Zoe but with your history I'm going to refer you upstairs so you can have regular check ups"

"Why didn't it show on the tests we did?" Max asked quietly, aware that Zoe was still staring at Connie in disbelief.

"Sometimes it just doesn't" Connie replied simply. "Congratulations again"

"Thank you so much Mrs Beauchamp" Max replied gratefully. She nodded before leaving the office, shutting the door behind her.

Max looked down at Zoe, a grin on his lips. Happy tears were streaming down her cheeks and for a moment she cried heavily until a smile started to pinch at the corners of her lips. Wrapping his arms around her Max hugged her close as they cried together, still in disbelief.

"We're having a baby" Zoe whispered through her tears.

"We are" Max confirmed, pulling away from Zoe with a permanent grin on his lips.

"A baby" she whispered again. Max laughed, nodding as he leant forward to kiss her lips. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumb unable to stop grinning as he watch the news sink in and Zoe's smile begin to grow. "We're having a baby" she murmured again.

"We're having a baby" Max repeated, leaning forward to kiss her again. Resting a hand on her middle he rubbed soothing circles into her abdomen. "Hello little one" he greeted softly. "This is your mummy and daddy speaking" he continued with a laugh. "I hope you know how thrilled we are and how loved you are already". At this Zoe's happy tears began to fall again. "And you-" Max whispered, swooping to kiss her cheek. "I hope you know how loved you are"

"I love you" Zoe told him honestly, resting her hand upon his which still lay on top of her stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby!"

Max just grinned, pulling her tightly towards him again. "I love you, too. Both of you."

As Max spoke, Zoe's grin began to match his and she let out a little squeal of excitement.

* * *

Robyn walked into the staffroom as her shift ended. It had been a long, boring one, and she couldn't wait for the clock to hit 5.

"Are you two coming to the pub tonight?" She called to Max and Zoe who sat on the couch, heads bent together. When neither of them replied, Robyn stopped in front of them. She was used to seeing Zoe snapping at Max more often than not now and to see them smiling at one another made her hopeful. "Earth to the Walkers."

Max finally lifted his head, a smile still pulling at his lips. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you two were coming to the pub tonight." Robyn repeated, folding her arms.

"Zo?" Max asked, turning to look at her.

Zoe just matched Max's smile, and as soon as their eyes met, they were back to kissing as they had been just before Robyn entered. Sighing dramatically Robyn left the room without an answer, not that it mattered because Max and Zoe had barely noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if people are reading or enjoying this but I'm going to update it anyway, just in case. There will be a chapter for every month of Zoe's pregnancy and they are nearly all written. Enjoy! x**

 **Chapter Four:**

At just over a month old, baby Walker was barely the size of a pea and yet was the centre of its parent's world. Since finding out they were expecting a baby Max and Zoe seemed to float on air. Max was unable to go or do anything without a silly grin appearing on his lips and whilst Zoe was more conservative about her excitement in public, around Max she never seemed to stop smiling.

Having been referred by Zoe to a top obstetrician, he had confirmed the pregnancy and set today as the day of their first scan. Whilst it was still very early he wanted to keep a close eye on the baby given Zoe's age and medical history. They'd already been warned that the scan was likely to be very mundane for them both as they'd be unable to see much but even knowing that their baby was there and healthy was enough for Max and Zoe.

They'd booked the day off work but when Max awoke it was to find an empty space in the bed and a text to say Zoe was at the ED catching up on paperwork. He knew it was her way of coping with her anxiety and replied simply to remind her to take it easy and that he'd meet her at the hospital. He got ready leisurely and by the time he'd finished tiding the apartment, it was almost time to leave for the hospital. A surge of excitement washed over Max and he practically skipped into the ED, a definite spring in his step.

When he reached Zoe's office it was to find her quietly filing. One hand on her work, the other resting on her middle.

"Good morning" he greeted with a smile, entering the office before placing a coffee on her desk and a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a gentle smile and Max could already tell she was nervous.

"I got you a present." He rested against her desk with a smile. He thought, or at least hoped, that not showing his own nerves and only his excitement might lessen hers a little. "Shut your eyes."

"Max..." Zoe said warily, raising an eyebrow, but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Just shut them. It's a good surprise." Zoe sighed, threw Max another look and then shut her eyes. Smiling to himself, Max slipped the present from his pocket and pressed it into Zoe's hand. He'd seen them in a shop window as he drove to work and had almost caused an accident with the speed he did as he did a u-turn back to the shop. "Open them."

Zoe opened her eyes, and for a moment her nervousness was forgotten. In her hand lay a fluffy purple toy stethoscope and Max was grinning down at her, sure she would love it.

"Baby Walker's first toy." He offered proudly, but his smile faded when Zoe burst into tears. "I can take it back, I-"

"It's a baby toy and we're going to have a baby and I'm happy." Zoe wailed, causing Max to grin again.

* * *

"Right, now I just need you to lie on the bed and slide up your top, please, and I'll be back in a moment."

Half an hour later Max and Zoe stood in the obstetrician's room, holding one another's hand tightly. When the doctor left, Zoe lay on the bed and let go of Max's hand hesitantly to lift up her top. She felt vulnerable somehow with her middle on display, as though her baby was less protected. Sensing Zoe's growing unease, Max turned from where he'd been watching the door to rest a warm hand on her middle, bending to drop a kiss to it.

"Alright, Walker. No messing about now please because we want to check you're as perfect as your mummy is." As Max talked, Zoe began to relax, smiling to herself as she reached out to run her finger's through Max's hair. "Your mummy wants me to have a haircut to look more like a proper daddy, but I've told her that my hair will make me the star of the mummy and babies groups and we will be fighting them off for cuddles!"

When the obstetrician returned Max instantly saw Zoe tense. Gripping his hand he watched her greet Doctor Moore with a forced smile. He felt her hand shaking in his and squeezed it tightly. Max could almost feel her fear grow as the doctor prepared for the scan.

"This will be cold" the doctor warned her with a kind smile. Max nodded on behalf of Zoe who instead looked petrified. Zoe kept her eyes firmly on Max, desperately trying to regulate her breathing. When the ultrasound probe came into contact with her abdomen Zoe could barely concentrate on the doctor's words. She continued to stare at Max, her eyes wide with fear.

"You're okay" her husband mouthed between aimlessly chatting with the doctor about the weather. When the doctor turned his back to focus on the ultrasound image Max pointed to his eye, made a heart with his hand and then pointing at his wife mouthing the words 'I love you'. At this she smiled before turning her attention to Doctor Moore who began talking about what they would expect to see her the scan.

"You're okay Dr Hanna, can you breathe normally for me?" The doctor asked softly, sensing her fear. She'd been subconsciously holding her breath, waiting anxiously for the doctor to say something about the baby. She let out a deep breath and Max smiled encouragingly.

"Is everything okay?" Max asked carefully. The doctor looked up at Max and Zoe with a smile.

"I'm just taking a few measurements but everything looks good. I know you can't see much but this-" he pointed to a tiny, grainy image on the screen that Max could barely make out. "Is your baby". When Max looked down at Zoe it was to find her fiercely blinking away the tears in her eyes. He swooped to kiss her forehead, the same silly grin which he'd been wearing for weeks returning.

Doctor Moore handed Zoe a tissue to wipe the gel from her abdomen but Max silently took it from her. He tenderly wiped the gel, his hand lingering on her middle silently communicating with their baby. He then carefully pulled her t-shirt down before using his thumb to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks as she sat up.

"Given your medical history Zoe I'd like to see you every two weeks if possible" Doctor Moore told them. Zoe nodded, her hand once again finding its way to Max's. "So if you make another appointment at the desk for two weeks' time I'll see you both again then" he said as he handed Zoe a copy of the scan. She gripped it in between her fingers with every piece of her strength.

"Thank you doctor" Max replied gratefully as the doctor extended his hand which he shook firmly.

"Thank you" Zoe smiled slipping off the bed and following Max out of the room. As they shut the door Zoe instantly fell into Max's arms.

"I'm so proud of you" Max told her quietly, dropping to place a kiss on her lips.

"We're having a baby" Zoe whispered, once again in disbelief as it hit home again. Max grinned as he nodded.

* * *

Robyn had seen Zoe and Max disappear upstairs and had been looking for them ever since, trying to find out what they were up to. The couple met her as they traveled down in the lift, not that either of them noticed. When she stepped inside, they were pressed into one corner of the lift whispering to each other and smiling. Robyn only realised what was going on when she saw Max's hand resting on Zoe's middle. Grinning to herself, she didn't disturb them.

"You will never guess what." Robyn grinned as she grabbed Lofty and pulled him into the staffroom.

"What?" He asked with a frown, looking down at the coffee he washolding which was about to overflow with the force of Robyn's pull.

"I think Zoe's pregnant!"

"...Think or know, because they've had false alarms before, Robyn." Lofty said hesitantly.

"I saw-" Robyn began, but stopped when Max walked into the room.

"What are you two whispering about?" He asked with a smile as he made his way over to Zoe's locker.

"...Just a patient in cubicles. I thought today was your day off?" Robyn tried to sound bored, but Max still glanced at her with a frown.

"Zoe's lost her mobile. You haven't seen it anywhere, have you?"

"Nope." Both Robyn and Lofty replied in unison, both aware that Robyn was holding the phone behind her back, trying to work out the password so she could read Zoe's messages to Max.

Max shrugged and left the room leaving Robyn to turn her attention back to the phone.

"I don't think you should" Lofty offered warily, gesturing to the phone. Robyn gave a mischievous grin before tapping in Max's birthday smiling smugly as the phone unlocked. Lofty tried to look away but found himself intrigued.

"Look at this" Robyn squealed showing him a message about when and where they were meeting for the scan. "A scan Lofty!" The nurse enthused excitedly. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"You don't know that for sure" Lofty pointed out but he grinned all the same.

"I do" Robyn replied smugly, flicking through Zoe's pictures and apps. "Look!" She squealed again. Lofty laughed at her excitement. "She has a pregnancy app". Robyn's eyes were wide with excitement but an angry cough from behind caused them to turn around, once again hiding the phone behind their backs. The nurse's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as she saw Zoe stood there, arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice mild.

"Nothing" Lofty offered but Robyn jabbed him in the ribs.

"We uh" the nurse began carefully. "Found your phone. We were just about to bring it to you" she added quietly, retrieving the phone from behind her back. Zoe looked sceptical but attempted to keep calm.

"After you looked through it?" She muttered, turning as she felt a pair of hands on her hips.

"Everything okay?" Max asked carefully, noticing the tense atmosphere in the room. He looked at Zoe's stubborn stance before seeing Robyn with the phone in her hand.

"Congratulations?" Lofty offered awkwardly. Robyn jabbed him in the ribs but this time much harder. He winced and Max tried not to laugh. He watched Zoe march forward to snatch the phone from her sister-in-law's hand before storming out of the room, leaving the three friends stood awkwardly.

"...Sorry." Robyn offered quietly. Max looked as Zoe slammed the door to her office, rubbing his neck he turned back to his friends.

"It's not been easy, and it's still early days. She's still worried about losing the baby, so can you not mention it to her or anyone else? Please?" Both Robyn and Lofty nodded, and Max studied them for a moment before following Zoe towards her office. Once he reached it, he knocked on the door.

Inside, Zoe was sitting in front of the door, knees pulled up to her chest as she tried to calm her panicked breathing. Max tried the door, frowning when it didn't budge.

"Zo?" When he received no reply, he glanced around to make sure no one was listening before he spoke softly. "Let me in, sweetheart. It's okay."

"It's not." Zoe managed, wiping tears from her face. "No one is supposed to know before 3 months. It's...bad luck."

"Please let me in Zo?" He asked softly. She twisted her body in order to reach the lock, moving only enough to let Max enter the room. He pushed the door before entering, watching Zoe recoil to the floor. "Zo" he whispered, quickly taking her body in his arms as he sat next to her. "You heard the doctor. Our baby is perfect" he reminded her softly, remembering their happiness of less than half an hour ago.

"For now" she managed to reply, her throat constricted due to her tears. "I don't want to jinx it". She wrapped her arms around her middle, protecting their baby from the outside world.

"Do you love him or her with all your heart?" Max asked quietly, extending a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb. Zoe looked at him with teary eyes, nodding. "Are you doing everything in your power to keep him or her safe?" He asked and she nodded again. "Did you give up smoking in a heartbeat when you found out, despite how hard it has been?" Another nod. "Would you do anything for that little baby?" Zoe didn't even hesitate as she nodded.,Max sighed softly, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

"Then you're doing all you can" he told her softly. "No amount of luck, good or bad, will change that. You love our baby and you're keeping them safe, you can't do anymore" Zoe looked hesitant but nodded anyway, sniffling in order to stop herself crying. Max took her hands from her stomach, replacing them with his. Dipping his head to be closer, he started to talk softly to their baby.

"Thanks for behaving earlier little one" he spoke softly, a smile pinching at the corner of her lips. "You don't know how happy it made me and mummy that we got to see you earlier" he paused, letting Zoe intertwine her hand into his before replacing it onto her middle. "When you come out you need to give your mummy the biggest cuddle. She's being so brave and she's doing the best job of looking after you"

Zoe rested her head against Max's for a moment, sniffing before finally managing a smile. "Sorry." Max smiled at her, brushing away the remainder of her tears.

"It's okay. Now, if I remember correctly, you're not rostered on today, so how about I take you out somewhere special to celebrate." As Zoe opened her mouth to remind him that they shouldn't celebrate yet, Max kissed her.

"I want to celebrate the fact that I am going to be a daddy. No matter what happens, I think all this caring makes me a daddy for life, don't you?" Zoe gave a small smile, nodding.

"You'll be a great dad, Max." She said softly, her voice hoarse. Max pulled his hand from Zoe's middle and helped her to her feet before replacing it, stroking his thumb up and down.

"Come on, bean, let's take your mummy out and see if we can get a bigger smile than that from her."

When they passed Robyn and Lofty in the corridor, Zoe dropped her head, letting her hair fall over her face and tightening her grip on Max's hand.

"It's okay" Max whispered softly as they kept walking. Zoe remained silent, her gaze remained fixated on her feet.

"But Robyn, Lofty and Connie already know –" Zoe began, voicing her fears once more as they walked towards the car.

Max cut her off carefully. "It doesn't matter Zo" he reminded her softly. He placed a kiss on her hair as he led her round to the passenger door and opened it for her. "Where would you like to go for dinner Madame?" Max asked with a laugh. Zoe giggled, allowing him to help her into the car.

"Actually, can we just go home?" She asked softly. When Max looked at her in concern she added "I'm okay, I'm just tired" Max hesitated before nodding.

"Your wish is my command Mrs Walker" he told her with a smile.

* * *

Zoe went to bed earlier than Max that night which was becoming the norm for them. Her pregnancy was wearing her out and she let Max look after her. He tucked her into bed before promising to return with a hot chocolate. When he did so he heard her soft voice and hesitated by the doorway for a short while.

"Hi little one" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Max strained to hear her. "I know we haven't spoken before, not properly I mean. I speak to you in my head all the time, I hope you can hear me". Max felt his heart swell as he heard her gentle worlds. "I love you" she told the baby, rubbing circles into her middle. "You're doing so well. Every day you're getting a little bit bigger and a little bit stronger. I need you to hold on for me, I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. I know you make me feel sick and tired a lot of the time but I don't mind. I'll do anything for you, I can't imagine life without you now"

Zoe found that the tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She'd spend her whole life longing for the day she could sit and chat with her baby and now it was here.

"Daddy makes this look so easy" she continued, her voice quiet. Max smiled. "I feel a bit silly" she added with a soft giggle. Max finally entered the room, putting the mugs down beside the bed before sitting next to Zoe and pulling her into his arms.

"Keep going." Zoe shook her head, embarrassed now. In response, Max pulled her top up a little higher so they could both rest their hands on her middle, Max's warm and comforting. "Your mummy thinks it's silly talking to you, but you know what I think? That you can hear every word, and when we talk to you, you can hear how much we love you, and it makes you even stronger than before."

"Do you think so?" Zoe asked softly.

When Max nodded, Zoe began rubbing her belly again, rested her head against Max's chest as she began talking to the baby once more. She told it all about the first time she met Max, and how cheeky he was.

"Now daddy he thinks he's tough, but all it took was a tiny picture of you and he cried." Max smiled, dropping a kiss to Zoe's head.

"It's not my fault you're so cute, bean. And if she thinks that was bad, she should wait and see what I'm like when I hold you in my arms. I bet you'll have a head of dark hair, just like your mummy and no doubt you'll be as grumpy as her too." Zoe smiled again and lifted her head, capturing Max's lips with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, we are so glad that people are reading and enjoying this. On a side note, we are no medical experts and there is likely to be a lot of creative license when it comes to this story but we appreciate all your comments and feedback!**

 **We we have written a chapter for each month of Zoe's pregnancy but this one was very long so I have split it into two updates! x**

 **Chapter Five:**

At eight weeks Baby Walker was both growing and developing well. At eight weeks pregnant Zoe was struggling and if it weren't for Max she wasn't sure what she'd do. She spent her days feeling constantly exhausted and the tiredness was growing with each day. Whilst it wasn't ideal, she didn't mind though and was willing to sacrifice everything for their little baby.

Max was surprised to find Zoe in rhesus shouting orders at the new group of junior doctors. Having spent the entire weekend in bed feeling lethargic and less than herself Max had encouraged her to stay home however, she had been insistent that she was fine.

"I don't particularly have a very high opinion of any of you right now!" He heard her shouting. He would usually laugh but today he worried about the extra stress and pressure she was putting on herself for no reason. He debated walking in there but he respected her too much to do that. Instead he walked to her office and sat on the sofa, waiting for her to return. Sure enough, half an hour later Zoe padded into the room with a heavy sigh.

"Max" she greeted softly, not expecting to see him sat here.

"I brought you this" he smiled, pointing to the coffee and Curly Wurly he'd placed on her desk. "Its probably cold now though" he added. She still smiled gratefully falling into her office chair. "What was all that about?" He asked carefully, gesturing towards rhesus.

"My new incompetent junior doctors" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't there someone else to deal with them?"

"I've decided to take them on" she replied with a smile, unsure why he seemed cross with her.

"Oh" he replied simply before standing to his feet. "I need to get back to work"

"Max?" Zoe called, her forehead furrowed in confusion but he was already out of the door.

* * *

For once it was Max avoiding Zoe, and everywhere she went looking for him she got there just in time to see him slipping away. Every time she saw his back, her confusion grew.

"Zoe, will you and Max be coming to the staff party tonight?" Robyn asked hopefully. She thought perhaps if she could get others to notice Zoe avoiding alcohol, they might twig and she'd have more people to talk to about the pregnancy.

"Hmm? Oh..ah, sure." Zoe mumbled, her head shooting up when Max tutted and walked away.

"Max!" Zoe started after him but just as she did, one of the junior doctor's called out to her needing help. As she stood there, torn, Max turned and gave her a look as if this was proving a point, only she still didn't know what it was. She was doing what she always did.

"My office. I won't be a minute." When Max gave no sign of agreeing, she added a please and then rushed after the junior doctor.

"Everything okay?" Robyn asked her brother softly.

"Fine, but we won't be coming tonight" Max said, turning towards Zoe's office.

"But Zoe said-"

"I don't care what Zoe said. She obviously doesn't know what's best for her. We're not coming."

"Max?!' Robyn called her arms thrown in the air in confusion. Instead of replying he walked away, slamming the door to Zoe's office for good measure. Max should have known by now that Robyn didn't give up easily. Following him she opened the door watching him slump on the sofa.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked searching his face for answers. Max just looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Max?" She snapped.

"Nothing Robyn!"

"I'm not arguing with you" Robyn replied, sidling into Zoe's office a bit more away from prying eyes. "But whatever is wrong with you its needs to stop. If Zoe comes in here now and you snap at her like you're snapping at me, you're really going to upset her!" Max fell silent, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"Max" Robyn replied gently but she didn't get to say anymore because Zoe appeared beside her in the doorway. "I'll go, sorry Zoe" Robyn mumbled quickly leaving the room. Making sure she was gone and not hanging around outside waiting for gossip Zoe entered the office and joined Max on the sofa. She reached out for his hand placing it on her middle. Max pulled it away however making Zoe's heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"Max, what have I done?" She pleaded softly.

"Nothing." He mumbled, going to stand. "I need to get back to work." Zoe reached out for his hand again,gripping it tightly.

"Max?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable that Max had to shut his eyes as he replied.

"I'm just worried about you. You're taking on a workload that's too much, Zoe. You're exhausted after a full shift and now you've just taken on the supervising work of another 4 doctors. We agreed we would try to keep things gentle and safe yet earlier you were yelling at them so much you went red in the face." Zoe remained silent through this, but when Max finished she pulled his hand to her middle again and was relieved that this time he kept it there.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, Zo. I want you to stop taking so much on."

"It's not too much" Zoe replied quietly. "I can do this" she added adamantly. Max just sighed angrily.

"And yet I had to look after you all weekend because you were too exhausted to get out of bed" he pointed out, his voice even.

"Well I'm sorry" Zoe snapped her own voice growing angry. Max remembered Robyn's verbal warning not to upset her his voice and his face instantly softened.

"I'm just worried about you Zoe" he told her honestly, using the hand that was resting on her middle to draw gently circles on her abdomen. "You and bean" he added quietly.

"So you don't think I can look after our baby now?" Zoe asked fiercely, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it" Max replied, his voice hopeless.

"You are!" Zoe replied, her voice rising an octave and she threw her arms into the air. "You think I'm going to hurt our baby because I'm taking too much on at work"

"No Zoe, I think you're going to hurt yourself" Max pointed out. "And I don't want you to"

"That's not what you said" Zoe whispered. She was now fighting against the tears, the exhaustion taking over.

"I don't want an argument Zoe. Come and find me when you're ready to talk properly" he told her quietly before standing to his feet. His arms ached to hold her as she cried but he knew he had to make her see his point of view before some serious damage was done to either her or the baby. As he reached the door he turned on his heel whispering a soft "look after yourself" before leaving the room.

Zoe sat with a thud on her office chair, wiping furiously at the tears that tried to roll down her face. Her immediate thought was that she should call Max because he always managed to stop her tears, but when the realisation hit that he was the reason for them the tears fell harder.

Max only managed to stay away for about 5 minutes, and when he re-entered the office hesitantly, he found Zoe fast asleep, her tearstained face resting on her folded arms. Sighing her name, Max dropped a kiss to her hair and then shut the blinds before slipping from the room.

* * *

When Zoe woke an hour later it was in a panic. She'd fallen asleep at work. Quickly she cleaned her face, ran her fingers through her hair and then her hands down her dress to straighten it, one hand lingering on her middle for a moment before she walked out. Immediately, she spotted Connie.

"Connie, I am-" Connie interrupted her before she could apologise.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Zoe. It seems to have really boosted morale. Good work." Connie gave her a smile and walked away.

Zoe looked after her with confusion and then looked towards where staff were standing around eating all sorts of Christmas fare. Whenever one slipped away to get back to their patient, they thanked Zoe and some even gave her a tight hug. She was sure she even heard Dylan whistling a christmas carol.

"Someone's popular" Max observed skeptically when he and Zoe were one of the last people in the staff room. He approached Zoe cautiously and she instantly held out a hand, desperate for his touch. He took it and squeezed it carefully.

"So it would seem" Zoe replied softly, although her voice was strained.

"Sorry about earlier" Max offered gently. "I'm just so worried about you" he told her honestly, reaching out his free hand to place a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Zoe offered a wry smile.

"I know" she replied gently. "I'm okay though, I'll let you know if it's getting too much" she added, although her voice was less than convincing.

"Oh, so you usually take power naps in your office then?" Max's voice came out a lot harsher than he intended and he tried to pass it off as a joke but with little luck. Zoe took a step back from him, releasing his hand.

"I was going to tell Connie I'd drop the junior doctors but every time I tried, she just kept thanking me" Zoe explained her voice rising as her agitation did. "But I can do this" she told him adamantly although it almost sounded like she was convincing herself. "Don't pretend you know what it's like it's like to be in my body or my head Max because you don't know!" She added harshly. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes and Zoe instantly regretted her words.

"Sorry for trying to protect you and our baby" Max snapped, pushing his hands through his tousled hair as he sighed angrily.

"There you go again; insisting I can't look after our baby properly"

Max was acutely aware that the other few members of staff in the room were beginning to look over concerned. Whilst they couldn't hear what Max and Zoe were saying, it was fairly obvious they were arguing about something and soon enough someone was going to hear them mention the baby. Max had an awful feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and instead of replying to Zoe he remained silent hoping this would calm her, although it seemed to have the opposite effect as she marched from the room. Max took the opportunity to follow her surprised to find her in her office picking up the cigarettes and lighter she kept for old times sake.

"Zoe" Max warned as he appeared in the doorway. He noticed the way the lighter shook in her hand as she pushed past him on the way to their old smoking spot outside. Max followed her outside, quickening his pace so he could walk next to her.

"Zoe, I'm not saying you couldn't look after the baby. I think you'd do perfectly well by yourself-"

"Oh, so you're going to leave me now, is that?" Zoe snapped, stopping in the smoking spot, obvious to the drizzle.

"No! That's not what I meant, I just-" Max attempted again.

"I know what you meant!" Zoe's voice was getting louder in response to Max's quiet voice, so he now raised his own voice.

"ZOE! No, I don't know what it's like to be in your body or with your thoughts but while our baby is inside you, the only way I can show my love or look after it is by looking after you! I'm not saying you can't do it, I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong, I just want to be involved!" Zoe dropped the cigarette from her lips, despite the fact it wasn't lit, much to Max's relief. "Please stop arguing with me" Max begged his voice once again soft. Zoe remained silent, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I just want to look after you". When Zoe didn't say anything Max took her hand tugging it gently. "Zo?" He asked softly.

When she lifted her gaze to his Max was surprised to see her eyes filling with tears. He attempted to raise his hand to stroke her cheek but she clutched it close, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Max offered a slight smile. "I wasn't trying to harm our baby or be stubborn just to defy you"

"Well that's good to know" Max offered with a grin. Zoe managed a wry smile, squeezing the hand that was in hers.

"I'm just so scared of loosing this baby that I thought keeping busy at work would stop be thinking about all the bad things for once. There's constant shit going round my head and I just wanted it to stop" she explained softly. Max opened his arms to hold her and she gratefully walked into his embrace. "I just want to be like normal mothers. I want to be able to work for an hour and not feel like I'm going to collapse because I'm so drained. I want to be able to go five minutes without thinking something bad is going to happen to our baby". The tears were now falling down her cheeks and she nestled into Max's chest, grateful for his comfort.

"I didn't know you felt like that" Max whispered. "I wish you would have told me" he added sadly.

"I didn't want to upset you." Zoe sniffed, her voice shaking.

"Why don't we tell everyone at work?" When Zoe stiffened in his arms, he dropped kiss to her hair, quickly continuing. "I know you don't want people to know yet, but if we tell them, they can help out with your workload. And you need to talk to Connie about how much you're taking on, she's had a daughter so she might understand what you're going through."

"...You think we're having a girl?"

Max smiled at this. "I didn't say that. I think whether it's a boy or a girl or an alien like Dylan, it will be perfect."

"And if it's not?"

"Then I will still love it with all my heart. Why don't I go and talk to Connie?" Max offered, dropping another kiss to his wife's hair. Zoe shook her head, tightening her grip.

"Not yet. I need you for a few minutes first."

Max smiled to himself. Zoe Hanna had just said she needed him. Max held Zoe close constantly running his hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She remained silent for a long while.

"Isn't mummy a silly sausage, hey?" Max asked softly dropping his head to talk to Zoe's abdomen.

"Max people don't know I'm pregnant, they are going to wonder what part of your anatomy you're talking to" she teased making Max laugh.

"Mummy has the best sense of humour too" Max offered with a laugh. "You'll learn that. In fact, there's lots of things you'll learn about mummy in the next few months. She's funny and she's stubborn and she's clever, so clever"

"Max" Zoe whispered, half worried that people were looking and half engrossed in their little bubble.

"You'll get to hear that laugh she does that comes right from her stomach. That laugh is daddy's favourite thing in the world" he added softly. "Well, after you and mummy of course"

"Nice to know we're an afterthought, hey little one?" Zoe joked, her voice quiet. Max's heart grew with affection as he saw Zoe talking to their baby. It was something he encouraged her to do but she only did very rarely, often being either too shy or embarrassed.

"You're getting bigger and stronger every day little one" Max smiled, his hand resting atop Zoe's stomach. "Keep fighting, heaven knows your mother is" Max was cut off by a hurried voice calling their names.

"Dr Hanna, Max!" They turned to find Iain summoning them to a patient who had collapsed in the car park. When Max turned back, Zoe was gone already knelt down at the patient. Sighing softly he followed her to the scene, his eyes not leaving her as she worked.

For the rest of the day, Max was close by Zoe, doing every tiny thing he could think of to ease her load, and by the time it grew dark they were both exhausted. Entering Zoe's office, Max gave a yawn. "Home time?"

"I promised Robyn we'd go to the staff party." Zoe reminded him, finishing off her lipstick.

Max wanted to argue, to tell her they needed to go home, but he reasoned that they'd have enough disagreements for the day, so instead he nodded and followed her glumly towards the party.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the venue that Zoe began to have second thoughts. It was loud and crowded and her feet were already aching. Just as she turned to Max to ask if they could go home instead, Rita appeared, all dressed up and eager to hug her friend.

"You came! Come on, we have a booth." As Rita took her hand and pulled her towards the rest of their colleagues, Zoe slipped on something and was only saved from falling because Max walked so closely behind her that she just fell into his chest.

"Falling in love with me, are you?" He asked with a slight smile.

"To convince people you're having a good time, you actually need to keep your eyes open" Max pointed out a while later as their friends departed to dance. Zoe shook herself awake. They'd been there less than half an hour and Zoe was already wished she was tucked up in bed sound asleep.

"Sorry" she mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

"I should have brought you some sunglasses. You could sleep and no one would know" Max joked. Zoe managed a wry smile.

"I'm laughing on the inside" she told him. "I'm just too tired on the outside" Instead of laughing like he usually would, Max sighed softly.

"Come on, let's go home" he told her. "If we leave now, no one can protest" he added, gesturing to their friends that were all dancing in the middle of the floor. Zoe agreed without hesitation.

"Come on little one, let's get tucked up nice and cosy hey?" She whispered, resting her hand on her middle. Max smiled softly before taking her hand and using his free hand to collect her belongings. They managed to sneak out the door without being seen. Zoe rested heavily on Max, almost having to cajole her feet into moving one by one.

"Hate to say I told you so" Max muttered almost silently into the cold night's air.

Zoe just yawned in response, allowing Max to almost carry her to the car. She fell asleep on the drive home, and then again when they got home and she sat on the couch to undo her shoelaces. When Max found her, he gave a sigh and carried her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

And here is part two of month two! Enjoy x

 **Chapter Six:**

"What are you doing?" Max grumbled as Zoe switched the overhead light on the next morning.

"Getting ready for work." Zoe supplied, contemplating the contents of her wardrobe and then her middle, wondering what might disguise it.

"It's 6am, Zoe. It's still dark outside!" Max pushed himself up.

"I told Connie I'd take her 7am meeting so she could pick Grace up at the airport. You can go back to sleep if you want, I've set the alarm again for 8." Zoe finally chose an old favourite dress and began pulling it on.

Max contemplated going back to sleep before sliding from the bed, sleepily pulling on his work clothes.

"Have you had any breakfast?"

"Just a drink." Zoe offered as she applied her lipstick. In the mornings she always felt fresh and wide awake, and found it hard to believe by the afternoon she'd be exhausted again. Every day she was sure she was turning a page and would be fine from now on.

"I'll make you something quick. Don't forget we have the scan at 9am."

By the time Zoe had eaten the breakfast Max had made for her, he was ready and stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" Zoe asked as she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Well I'm up now" Max pointed out, clicking his fingers. "Come on, you better hope there's no traffic or you're going to miss this meeting" he told her, watching as she quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door.

When they reached the hospital Zoe rushed to her meeting leaving Max to park the car. He did so before settling himself in her office. There was a pile of paperwork on her desk with a week old post-it note with a reminder in Zoe's classic handwriting to file it all. Sighing heavily he started to sort through it piece by piece. He filed the vast majority of it leaving two small piles. One of which need to be faxed and the other still needed completing. By the time Zoe arrived from her meeting both hungry again and tired, it was to find her desk almost bare.

"Max?" She asked in disbelief as she walked into her office. "Did you do this?"

"Just call me the paperwork fairy" he responded with a smile. She returned his smile before falling into the sofa. The meeting had really taken it out of her. Having to entertain several of the hospitals most important people was difficult at the best of times, let alone when you'd planned the meeting only the night before.

He was about to ask if she were okay before Lofty appeared by the door, shifting awkwardly.

"Zoe could you sign these and run them up to Darwin?" He asked, passing over a pile of files. Zoe agreed if only to make Lofty leave.

"Sign then" Max told her, wafting the papers in her face as he stood to his feet. Zoe looked quizzical but did so anyway. "Right I'll run these upstairs and and then we need to get going to the scan okay?" He told her gently. She nodded but didn't move. "Look lively then" he added with a laugh before collecting the files and heading upstairs towards cardiothoracics.

* * *

Zoe was waiting nervously in reception for her scan. Max hadn't shown up yet, and they'd be called in any minute. She wasn't even sure at that moment that she'd be able to stand without him pulling her to her feet. As she pulled out her mobile to call him again, a delicious scent hit her nose and she looked up hungrily, smiling when Max deposited a warm roll into her hand. "I had to fight a 90 year old for that, so don't say I never do anything for you."

Zoe smiled, biting into it happily. A warm meal always revived her a little.

By the time they were called in half an hour late, Zoe was a bundle of nerves. The woman in before her had been wheeled away to maternity crying and Zoe had immediately told Max that she couldn't have her ultrasound today, especially not in that room. It was only his friendly manner and a whisper about who Zoe was that finally got them another ultrasound. Now she was lying on the bed shaking like a leaf, one had holding Max's tightly and her eyes tightly shut.

"Have you been following everything we discuss, Dr Hanna? The exercises and so on?" The doctor asked as he began the scan.

When Zoe stayed silent, Max cleared his throat. "She has been very tired. I read that pregnant women often get anaemia, I thought maybe she might need a blood test?"

The doctor nodded, pausing for a moment to glance at Max. "Do you work in this hospital?"

Max nodded, pulling his jacket further over his top so the doctor wouldn't see his porters shirt. "In emergency, as well."

"We'll run some bloods after the scan okay Dr Hanna?" Doctor Moore told her softly. When she didn't reply he looked up from the scan to find Zoe gripping Max's hand as if her life depended on it, shaking visibly with her eyes tightly closed. Max smiled apologetically and although the doctor looked at him quizzically, Max just shook his head. Doctor Moore returned back to the scan, quickly locating the baby.

"Is that...?" Max asked, his breath hitching as he made out the shape of the baby, the heartbeat making his own double. As the doctor nodded he felt the tears burning in the back of his throat.

"Everything looks to be progressing well" Doctor Moore told them with a smile. Max felt relief wash over him. He looked down at Zoe who still had her eyes closed. He could feel the anxiety coming off her in waves. Crouching slightly to be by her ear Max kissed her cheek.

"You can look now sweetheart" he told her, his voice so soft that it was barely audible. "Everything is okay"

"Baby wants to say hello" the doctor told her with a kind smile. She carefully opened her eyes, her hands still shaking against Max's. She slowly turned her head with gentle encouragement from Max. As soon as she saw and heard their baby on the monitor she burst into tears. Max placed softly kisses on her cheek attempting to soothe her relieved sobs.

"Sorry" she mumbled, hiding her head in Max's coat.

"No need to apologise, I've seen it all" Doctor Moore smiled, handing Max a tissue to wipe the cold gel off her abdomen. Max carefully wiped her stomach as best he could with Zoe clinging to both his cost and his hand.

"You're okay" Max told her gently, pressing kisses into her hair. Feeling her embarrassment rise she tried to calm herself down.

"My make up" she mumbled with a wry smile as she pulled away from Max, running a hand underneath her eyes. Doctor Moore laughed.

"Why don't you go and sort yourself out whilst I get everything ready to do a quick blood test?" Doctor Moore offered softly. Zoe nodded gratefully slipping off the bed and out of the door.

"Sorry" Max told the doctor apologetically. "I thought she'd be less anxious as we had more scans but it seems to get worse" he added quietly. The doctor nodded for he had noticed his as well. "She's very scared about loosing the baby" Max offered as a way of explanation. "She's taken on so much more at work to try and give her less time to worry but..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"It's understandable and there's certainly things we can do to try and help" the doctor told him kindly, scribbling something down on a scrap of paper. "Here is my mobile number, please feel free to call or text at any time if you have any queries"

"Thank you" Max replied, slightly taken aback.

"I'll run bloods but also check her general health too. I want to try and make this as easy as possible as I can for her, it doesn't sound like she needs any extra stress" Doctor Moore told Max with a soft smile as he gathered his equipment.

Max turned as he heard the door open to see Zoe return looking much calmer.

"How are you with needles Dr Hanna?" The doctor teased, offering her a seat across from him. Despite having no phobia of needles she still took Max's hand when it was offered. In addition to bloods the doctor checked Zoe's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is low which would suggest anaemia" the doctor told her, feeling little need to explain given her medical knowledge. "I'll start you on iron tablets anyway and then we can alter our plan if the need arises when your blood results come back okay?"

The doctor looked between Max and Zoe wondering who was taking in the most information. They discussed work and trying to lessen Zoe's stress as much as possible although the warnings seemed to fall on deaf ears with Zoe returning straight to work.

"Zo, come and have a coffee first?" Max offered as they returned back down to the Emergency Department.

"Can't' she replied, already walking away. "I've got a mornings worst of work to catch up on" and with that she was out of sight.

* * *

Despite his misgivings about Zoe doing too much work, Max refused to mention it again, worried about upsetting her. Instead, over the next couple of days he did as much of her work as he could, and every night he'd cook her dinner and then carry her to bed or cover her in a blanket when she fell asleep on the couch. Then every morning he would wake up early to sort out her emails so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed when she awoke.

It was now midday on the third day, and Zoe reached out mindlessly to pick up the lunch Max usually left on her desk, but today it wasn't there. Frowning, she stopped her work to check her phone, but there was no message from Max to say he'd be there soon.

Standing, Zoe walked out to the nurses station, but it seemed mostly deserted, Dylan the only one around.

"Where is everyone?" Dylan didn't even glance up, worried that Zoe would be able to tell he was lying.

"No idea." Zoe glanced around with a frown, a little worried now. "...Have you seen Max recently?"

"No." Dylan replied too quickly and silently cursed himself.

"Dylan?" Zoe warned, searching his face for any clues.

"Try the on call room" he offered. When Zoe looked at him quizzically Dylan sighed heavily feeling the need to explain. "He's run himself into the ground trying to lessen your workload, for some reason" the doctor explained mildly. "Except now he's sick but refusing to go home, something to do with keeping an eye on you apparently" he paused, looking at Zoe's fallen expression. The pair lulled into a strange silence.

"Oh" Zoe finally offered, shuffling her feet awkwardly as her gaze dropped to the ground.

"Hmm" Dylan replied, eyeing her critically. "I think he might need looking after" he hinted, nodding towards the on call room. Zoe looked up hesitantly. "Look Zoe I don't know what's going on but it needs to stop"

Zoe didn't reply but looked sheepishly at the floor. It was only when she heard one of her junior doctors calling her name did she hurry towards the on call room, if only to hide from the eager F1. She knocked hesitantly on the door before letting herself in, only to be answered by Max groaning at the sudden change in light.

"Sorry." Zoe offered softly, quickly shutting the door.

"Did you need something? Are you okay?" Max tried to push himself up, but a wave of pain came over him and he fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Zoe asked, squinting to find the bed in the dark before sitting on the edge of it.

"I'm fine, just came in here to stop Robyn fussing." Max replied, his voice hoarse from being sick. Zoe hesitated for a moment before she made a decision.

"I'll go and sort cover and then I'm taking you home, and you have no say in the matter." She went to push herself to her feet, but Max captured her hand.

"Just..sit with me in here for a while, I know I'll feel better if you do." Zoe gave no reply, but slipped off her shoes and pushed herself back until she was sitting next to him, and then she drew him into her arms, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"Try and get some sleep."

"Only for a few minutes, because I have to sort out the rosters for you." Max replied sleepily, his eye's already growing heavy.

"I'll tell Connie to sort out her own bloody rosters. Please, just sleep." Zoe replied, tears in her eyes. Max couldn't be sick, she needed him.

* * *

At some point after Max, Zoe must have fallen asleep too because the next thing she was aware of was Charlie knocking carefully on the door to tell them it was the end of the shift.

"Max" she groaned, rolling over in attempt to wake him. She found the other side of the bed to be both cold and empty. Sitting up she turned on the light, the smell of sick hung in the air and she instantly wrinkled her nose. Her stomach churched unappreciative of the smell.

"Sorry" Max told her quietly from the floor where his head hung over a cardboard sick bowl. "I'm fine" he added, attempting to sit up. Zoe found herself clambering onto the floor next to him, gently rubbing soothing circles into her back. She purposefully kept her eyes away from the sick bowl, her nose buried into Max's shoulder as she comforted him.

"Do you feel well enough to go home?" Zoe asked softly, her voice.

"I'm fine" Max repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm looking after you today" Zoe pointed out, silently convincing herself she wasn't going to be sick too. "I'll get everything together and then we'll get to the car" she told him softly. "I think bed and cuddles are on the agenda for you"

"I don't want you to get it" Max mumbled, his eyes tightly closed as another wave of nausea as fatigue hit him at once. "What about the baby?" He managed to add. Zoe just shook her head, repeating her earlier words.

"I'm looking after you today"

* * *

Dry toast, The Amazing Spider-Man and a warm bath later, Max was in bed starting to feel a bit more like himself. Zoe was curled up next to him having fallen sleep during the film. She was beginning to wake and quickly rolled over to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked drowsily.

"A lot better, thanks to you" he replied with a smile, bending to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Zoe mumbled, curling into his side.

"What for?" Max asked running his fingers though her hair.

"It was my fault you got sick" Zoe pointed out, slowly waking up. "If only I'd taken less on you wouldn't have had to help me" she added quietly. In an attempt to cheer her, Max smiled.

"I think we both know that even if all you had to do all day was turn 1 page, I'd still try to do it for you. You know why? Because you're my favourite person. I've never met anyone like you before, Zoe, and I'll do whatever I can to make your life perfect." Zoe smiled at this, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"I didn't realise feeling sick can make you romantic."

"I'm always romantic, thank you very much. Why, only the other day I gave you a gummy wedding ring when you thought you'd lost yours". Zoe's smiled widened and she thought for a few seconds before she finally came to a decision. Maybe she'd find it hard, but for Max, she would stop doing so much work.

"I'm going to ask Connie if I can cut back on my shifts a little and hand the F1s over to someone else."

"Are you sure?" Max asked with a yawn. His mouth was dry, so he tried to reach for the glass of water on the bedside table, only to find Zoe was holding him so tightly he couldn't move.

"I'm positive. It does mean that I'll probably be even worse to live with though because I know having so much time on my hands will make me even more worried."

"Doing fewer shifts doesn't mean you will be sat around all day thinking, Zo. You could shop, see movies, pick out baby things, buy your lovely husband presents. It just means that when you're tired, you can come home or sit down for however long you need instead of being on your feet all day." Max reminded her, dropping another kiss to her hair before he forcefully pulled himself away to take a gulp of water.

"I suppose so." Zoe sighed. Max smiled as Zoe edged closer to him to wrap her arms around him tightly from behind as he emptied the glass.

"Another movie? I'll let you pick and i'll even watch one of those romantic movies you love."

"Trying to get some pointers?" Zoe asked, dropping a kiss to Max's neck before finally letting him go.

"Something like that. I'm just going to the bathroom but you put a movie on and I'll be back in a minute."

By the time Max returned, Zoe had already fallen asleep before the opening credits of Moulin Rouge had even finished. He smiled as he listened to he soft snores.

"Night Zo, night little one" he whispered, climbing back into bed. Zoe instinctively pushed herself closer to his body allowing him to rest his hand on her middle as she slept. It didn't take long for Max to also drift into a peaceful sleep both safe and content.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

In her third month of pregnancy Zoe found the exhaustion and nausea which she had been told would lift, was sadly set to linger. She'd cut back her shifts and used her spare time to rest. They'd had their three month scan that morning and although Zoe had again been a nervous wreck, she was relieved to find that the baby was both well and growing rapidly. From certain angels Max was almost sure she was beginning to show.

"We can start to tell people now" Max pointed out, placing a plate of pasta on her lap as she sat in front of the television that afternoon. Zoe immediately shook her head. Sitting down next to her Max draped a loose arm around her shoulders.

"Not yet" she replied anxiously, picking at the dry pasta on her plate.

"What about my mum and your parents?" Max pointed out softly. "They have a right to know that they are going to have a grandchild"

"I don't want to tempt fate" Zoe told him quietly.

"Zoe if something is going to go wrong, which it won't, it will happen whether we tell people or not" he told her honestly, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Your mum would love watching me fail" Zoe muttered her voice barely audible.

"Zo!"

"Sorry!" Zoe apologised quickly realising she was being unfair. "Sorry, I just -" she trailed off, her eyes dropping to her stomach where she absentmindedly rubbed circles underneath her t-shirt. Max's hand replaced Zoe's, but as quickly as it was put there, he pulled it away.

Zoe looked at him, panicked. "What?"

"Stand up and pull your top up." Max said quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Why?" Zoe asked, but still did as he asked, her heart beginning to race. She then watched with confusion as Max rushed from the room and came back a few seconds later with the large mirror from the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Max sat the mirror down and then took Zoe's hand, pulling her a few steps before turning her sideways.

"Look!" Zoe surveyed the mirror, but all she saw was what she always saw.

"I don't-" She began, but Max interrupted her but pushing photos into her hand. He'd insisted that once a month he took a photo of her in the same outfit so they could eventually see the baby's growth. They hadn't seen anything at all in the photos so far, but when Max held the most recent photo next to her belly, Zoe finally saw a little rounding. She had waited so long to see this, but she found her eyes only briefly looked at her middle before she watched Max in the mirror. He was grinning, and she didn't think she'd ever seen him look so proud. In that moment, she had a surge of love for him.

"Can you see it?" Max finally asked, looking up at Zoe with misty eyes. Zoe just nodded, pulling Max to her height so she could kiss him, her bare stomach pressing to his t-shirt as he grinned into her kiss.

"I'll go and get the camera!"

"Max, I-" Zoe attempted, but Max was already rushing from the room. Once he was gone, Zoe assessed herself side on in the mirror again and then ran her hands over her middle. A smile slowly spread over her face, and it was this that Max photographed a few moments later. "Max?" Zoe called into the bedroom where he was putting the mirror away an uploading the photo to his laptop. He appeared back in the living room with a cardigan for Zoe noticed the way the apartment had grown colder.

"What were you going to ask?" He questioned as he helped her to shrug on the navy cardigan.

"I've changed my mind" she replied quietly, grateful for the extra warmth. Max didn't reply but looked at her quizzically. "I think-" she started carefully. "I think we should tell our parents". Zoe was hesitant but when she noticed the way his eyes lit up, she knew she had made the right decision.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a grin forming on his lips as she nodded.

"Maybe we could go shopping this afternoon too and then go round and tell your mum?"

"Shopping for the baby?" Max asked carefully. She'd been so reluctant to buy anything in case it jinxed the baby. All they had was the soft toy Max had purchased before their first scan. He hadn't wanted to push her before she was ready. She nodded again and Max grinned.

"Only a little bit" she added hesitantly and Max nodded.

"Whatever you want" he told her, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Even if we only buy a baby grow and a cuddly elephant, I'll still be very proud of you" Zoe leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him softly before pulling away with a frown.

"A cuddly elephant?" She asked with a laugh.

"It was my first toy" Max replied with a fond smile.

"Well then Baby Walker shall have one too" she decided with a grin.

Max organised for their families to meet together. Somehow, when Zoe's parents were there Greta seemed to be much milder. Perhaps it was because she'd noticed how welcoming Zoe's family were to Max.

"I've made the booking for 7, so we can do some shopping, then come home for a nap and then you'll have time to get ready." Max told Zoe as she finished her bowl of pasta.

"I thought I was ready?!" Zoe asked, looking down at the t-shirt and sweats she was wearing.

"You're ready to spend the day with me because you know wearing things like that make you irresistible to me, but as soon as you set eyes on whatever your mother is wearing today, you'll be angry with me for not telling you to change." Max replied, taking the bowl from her.

Zoe just sighed in agreement. "Can I wear this out for the afternoon, though?"

"Well. I never thought I'd see the day Zoe Hanna goes out in sweats. You do know I only married you because of your tight dresses and sky high heels, don't you?" Zoe smiled now. One thing she was never unsure of was Max's love for her, and the understanding that he'd find her almost too attractive even if she was wearing a bin liner.

"You're insatiable, you know that? I'm going to the bathroom and then we can go. Unless YOU want to get changed.

"Why? What's wrong with what I've got on? Zoe? Zoe!" Max called after her and she laughed softly to herself as she shut the bathroom door.

* * *

An hour later they had arrived in town making a beeline for MotherCare. Zoe had been hesitant at first and it had taken them three attempts to enter the shop, walking straight past twice as Zoe tugged on Max's hand and announced that she wasn't sure. On the third attempt she'd taken a deep breath and pulled him inside. She instantly felt out of place as heavily pregnant, young mothers walked past her but no one seemed to bat an eyelid and for that she was grateful. Max let her lead him around the shop not wanting to make her feel anxious or uncomfortable. She'd hesitantly lead him towards the children's clothes. Max immediately fell in love with a pair of newborn dungarees with animal detailing. Tugging on Zoe's hand he pointed them out with a grin.

"Okay, I know I'm a grown man but these sort of make me want to cry" he announced taking a newborn pair from the railing and holding it at arms length.

"Oh Max" Zoe whispered, his name coming out as a sign as she stared at the dungarees almost immediately falling in love. She took them from Max feeling the sofa fabric pass through her hands before placing them into the basket he had under his arm. He looked at her with an encouraging grin before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh Zo, we have to" Max said, pointing out a Spider-Man onesie that had instantly caught his eye. She rolled her eyes but put it in the basket anyway if only to make him happy. A pack of 'I love my Mummy' and 'I love my Daddy' clothes followed along with the most lovely set of unisex leggings and a pair of bunny slippers that Zoe couldn't get over.

"We need to find a cuddly elephant" Zoe reminded Max pulling him towards the toys. Zoe was instantly drawn to a Elephant comforter. "This is perfect" she tells him with a grin. Looking over at Max she sees a look in his eye that she can't even explain but she knows he's happy and that in itself makes her heart sing.

"And maybe this for when he or she is older, hey baby?" Max asked, lifting up a cuddly toy elephant. Zoe nods laughing as Max pretends to play with it by her stomach making silly voices as he makes it dance around. "What do you think little one?"

"Maybe if we get a little box to put the elephant in and then we can give it to our parents as a way of telling them?" Zoe asked thoughtfully, getting excited by her own idea. Max nodded enthusiastically.

"We get attach a little tag with the baby's due date on it too" Max added to which Zoe nodded happily.

When they'd scouted MotherCare for everything they needed they walked around the rest of the town but brought little. Zoe was growing tired and Max saw her beginning to flag. She was stubborn however and kept going, leaning heavily on Max as time went on.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked almost an hour after Zoe had started to flag. She nodded readily. "Then you can have time for a little rest before we go out this evening" Max told her gently, helping her back to the car. By the time he'd helped her into the passenger seat, put their purchases into boot and climbed into the driver's side Zoe was asleep, her head lulled against the car window and a hand on her stomach. Looking across at her Max felt a smile tug at his lips before pulling out of the car park and driving them home.

* * *

When they'd reached their apartment Max carefully woke Zoe and she apologised profusely for falling asleep. By the time he'd helped her inside she was battling against sleep once more.

"Go and have a rest in bed" Max encouraged softly placing the shopping bags on the sofa. "I'll get everything ready for this evening"

"I'm fine" Zoe told him stubbornly although her eyelids were starting to feel heavy as she attempted to unpack the shopping.

"Zo" Max warned softly, placing a hand on her hip. "Go and have a lie down. I'm just going to have a shower before tonight and then I'll wake you I promise"

"Max I'm fine!" Zoe repeated.

"Go and watch a film in bed then whilst I have a shower" he insisted ushering her into the bathroom. He watched her sit on the bed in defeat as he began to undress. He turned on the TV for her and passed her the remote between pulling his t-shirt off. "You watch some of that American trash you like, I won't be long". Max dropped a kiss to her head before disappearing into the bathroom.

When he returned he wasn't surprised to find Zoe slumped into the pillows, sound asleep. He quickly got dressed ready for the evening before padding into the living room, careful not to wake Zoe. He set about gathering everything they needed to tell their parents about the baby later that night.

It was nearly 18:00 when he'd finished and they'd promised to meet their parents at 19:00. Knowing Zoe would be angry for not waking her sooner he quickly headed into the bedroom and crouched by the bed.

"Zo" he whispered softly placing a kiss on her cheek. She grumbled in her sleep but did not wake. "Zoe, you need to wake up" he told her, his voice louder this time. "You only have an hour to get ready". At this Zoe began to stir, quickly opening her eyes. Her hand immediately went to her stomach like it did every time she woke just to ensure that it wasn't all a dream.

"Hello again" Max greeted softly, leaning forward to kiss her gently. She smiled. "You haven't got long" he reminded her. At this Zoe looked down at her phone to see the time.

"Shit" she muttered, pushing the warm covers off her body. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked. As soon as the cold air swamped her however she quickly fell back into bed pulling the covers up around her. "Too cold" she stated.

"If you get up now you'll have time for a nice warm shower" Max told her, attempting to cajole her up knowing the last minute nerves were starting to kick in.

"I don't want to go" she whined, snuggling further under the covers desperate for their warmth and protection.

"Come on Zo" Max told her, standing to his feet. "It's going to be just fine" he added, walking to the wardrobe and beginning to pick out an outfit for her. She watched him do so as she muttered to herself, still reluctant to get out of bed.

"What if they're not happy?" Zoe asked suddenly, watching Max look up from where he was laying out her make up ready.

"They are going to be over the moon" Max told her with a convincing smile. "Come on, we don't even have to say anything. We'll just hand over the box, accept their congratulations, stay for a little while and then we can make our excuses and come home" he told her softly. "We'll be back in bed cuddled up before you know it" he added with a grin. Zoe seemed a little more convinced by this and tentatively pushed the covers back. Max smiled encouragingly, passing her a fresh towel.

"Don't be long!" He called after her but he was just met with the closing of the bathroom door.

* * *

Much like what happened when Zoe first met Greta, Max led her by hand into the restaurant and gave her an encouraging smile, but this time she took a few steps back, out of view of the tables to shake her head. "I can't."

"You can, Zoe. Think about it like this- we're only telling them as a courtesy, but really the only people who have any say or any power over all of this is you and me, and you know what? I am the happiest man alive. Zoe sighed, but when she glanced up at Max and saw the way his eyes were dancing, she gave a slight smile and allowed him to pull her to where her parents were waiting.

Zoe was quickly embraced tightly, followed by Max, and polite questions about how their day had been were asked, but Max's mother was still nowhere to be seen.

"Probably trying to be fashionably late." Max offered his mother-in-law a smile when she enquired. "Why don't we take a seat and get a drink while we wait for her? Zoe trailed behind once more, letting Max pull out her seat and take her coat off.

"What can I get everyone?" Max asked with a smile. When he finally left, trying to remember the order because the usual order was just beers, Zoe's father finally turned his smile on her.

"So, it's unusual for you to request our company unless it's a birthday or christmas."

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked with a frown.

Zoe let out a breath and with it went some of her nervousness, thankfully. "Max's mother doesn't like me very much, I always get nervous about seeing her."

"What's not to like?!" Her father enquired. "I think you're the most fantastic woman on earth, aside from your mother of course, and Max has told me often enough he feels the same way." Zoe smiled, tucking hair behind her ear.

"You have to think that, you're my father."

"Nonsense! Your mother's sister doesn't like her son, does he?"

"Only because he chose to be an actor instead of what she wanted him to be." Zoe's mother cut in.

As they began a familiar argument, Zoe's mother defending her sister and her father defending the cousin, Zoe sat back in her chair and watched Max talking to the bartender. When he glanced back at the table, he gave Zoe a smile and she smiled back. It would be okay.

"Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice suddenly cut into her thoughts.

Zoe instantly tensed but forced a smile anyway and allowed her to be pulled into a hug by her mother-in-law. Greta then greeted her parents individually before Max returned with the drinks.

"Mum!" Max greeted with a smile happily embracing his mother.

"Well this is ominous" Greta pointed out as she sat down. "I mean it's lovely to all be together" she added politely, smiling towards Zoe's parents who nodded. Max quickly presented the group with drinks before taking a seat next to Zoe, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Well we won't keep you in suspense much longer" Max teased, encouraging Zoe to pass him the gift bag they'd brought with them. She lifted it off the ground and passed it to Max who placed it on the table. "This-" he began "is for all of you" he grinned. The three of them looked at each other in confusion before back at Max.

"Are we all going on holiday?" Zoe's dad asked hopefully. Zoe, who was now overcome with nerves forced a laugh before shaking her head.

"Better than that!" Max told him, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Who will open it?" Greta asked. They could all tell she was eager to open it so encouraged her to do so. Max and Zoe's stomachs were filled with butterflies and Zoe clutched her husband's hand anxiously. Greta took the box out of the gift bag and carefully opened it. With a confused smile she pulled out the cuddly elephant before looking at Zoe's parents with a bemused expression.

"Read the tag" Max encouraged and his mother did as she was told.

"Baby Walker" she read slowly. "Due June 2016".

It took a while for her words to sink in before a grin appeared on her lips. Zoe's dad had already jumped up, embracing his daughter with every ounce of his strength.

"Oh Zoe" he whispered, unable to wipe the grin from his lips. "Congratulations, both of you!" His words were heartfelt and when he finally released Zoe he embraced Max. Zoe's mum followed in suit whispering soft words of congratulations into her daughter's ear.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother?" Greta asked, her eyes wide with excitement. When Max nodded she threw her arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. She then hugged Zoe and although it was with considerably less force, she was ecstatic all the same.

It was several hours later when parents were still congratulating Max. Zoe on the hand was sat quietly at the table, her eyelids beginning to grow heavy. She cursed her body once more and wished she could just get through a few hours without feeling like she was going to collapse with exhaustion. The iron tablets had helped at first but their effects were short lived and has her pregnancy progressed, the fatigue and nausea seemed to grow.

"Are you alright?" Greta asked carefully sitting down next to Zoe. Zoe instantly tensed but smiled anyway.

"Yes thanks just a bit tired" she offered softly. Greta gave a wry smile.

"I had an an awful pregnancy with Max" Greta told her softly. "They say some people bloom but I spent the entire time feeling awful" she added with a laugh.

"Me too" Zoe admitted quietly. "If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd do" She added with a honest smile, nodding over at Max.

"I'm glad to hear he's looking after you" Greta laughed. "Long may it last" she added. "Congratulations again, I'm really pleased for you"

"Thank you" Zoe smiled sincerely. "Thank you for raising such a gentleman, I would have been lost without him for the past few months" she spoke through a yawn. At this Greta giggled.

"I'll get him to take you home" her mother-in-law replied. Before Zoe could protest Greta had stood to her feet and walked across to Max who was at the bar with Zoe's father.

"I think Zoe's ready to go" she told him quietly, nodding across to the woman who was now fighting to keep her eyes open. Max nodded knowingly, smiling gratefully at his mum.

"You wouldn't believe she's already had two naps today" He told his mother smiling sadly.

"She'll be okay" Greta told her son placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I heard you're doing a grand job of looking after her" she added, a proud smile on her lips.

Max helped Zoe to the car and then pulled open the door for her. When she'd sat, Max squatted next to the car and took Zoe's hands. She smiled sleepily at him, expecting him to tell her it wasn't as bad and she needn't have worried, but instead he pressed their joint hands to her middle.

"See, little one? So many people are looking forward to meeting you". Zoe gave a gentle smile, watching him drop a kiss to her middle. "And when your mummy decides to tell other people, you will get so many presents we will need to move into a bigger house because everyone will be so excited to hear about you." Max dropped another kiss to her middle before finally looking up at Zoe with a smile. "It went okay, didn't it, mummy?" Zoe smiled again and nodded, but tears still escaped her eyes at the use of the word mummy. Max smiled back, standing to drop a kiss to her forehead.

"Home to bed?"

Zoe nodded eager to get home and get cuddled into bed beside Max. Before they even pulled out of the car park Max was sure he could hear her snoring softly and when they reached their apartment he carefully carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the bed and undressed, having never been so gentle in his life. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before clambering in bedside her and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry this has taken forever. We did endeavour to write a chapter for every month of Zoe's pregnancy but this chapter was over 6000 words so I've split it into two again. Enjoy! x**

 **(Another side note: We are not medical experts and this is unlikely to be factual!)**

 **Chapter Eight:**

By February Zoe was four months pregnant. The month seemed fraught with one problem after another and by week eighteen, the stress was beginning to take its toll on both Zoe and Max.

It was a Friday night and after having worked for the past four days Max craved nothing more than letting off some stream with his mates down the pub. Zoe was having a particularly rough few days however and instead of stopping for a few drinks like he wanted, Max insisted on getting home to Zoe.

"Max!" Lofty whined. "You never come out with us anymore" the nurse pointed out.

"Sorry Lofty but I do have a wife at home and a child on the way!" He snapped.

"I won't believe it" A voice teased from behind. Max turned, the voice sounding somewhat familiar. There, by the entrance to the pub were three of Max's closest friends from university who he hadn't seen in almost a year. "We thought we'd find you here!" One of then laughed as Max rushed towards them, shaking their hands in turn with a grin.

"What are you lot doing here?!" Max grinned as he finally stepped back from him.

"We heard you worked at the hospital now, and you owe us a pint." One of them grinned back.

"You came all this way for a free pint?"

"Yep." They all replied in unison.

"...Alright, come on then, but only one because I have other things to do. Coming Lofty?"

"What about Zoe?" Lofty asked, motioning towards the hospital where Zoe had insisted she needed to stay in for a little longer to finish the paperwork she'd missed whilst napping earlier.

"You go in with them and buy a round and I'll go and talk to Zoe. Won't be a minute."

"I wouldn't rely on him to stay long enough to pay for a round, mate." One of Max's friends smiled at Lofty and then began introductions.

* * *

Max knocked on Zoe's office door and then pushed it open without waiting for a reply.

"Zoeeeeee?" Zoe glanced up at her husband and was relieved to see him. "Yes, we can go now. Can you just help me pack these files?"

"Oh. Well, it's just some mates from uni have shown up and want to go for a pint. I don't have to if you want me to come home." Zoe instantly felt guilty and although she desperately wanted to go home with him and have a lazy night, she couldn't deprive him of a night with his friends.

"Max" she sighed softly. She'd been so wrapped up in the pregnancy over the past few months that she hadn't noticed how little time Max now spent with his friends. "Of course you can go" she told him with a smile.

"I'm only going for one" he told her bending to kiss her lips. "I won't be long"

"I'm going to head home now" she told him with a smile. "Be safe!" She added as he kissed her again.

"Scouts honour!" He teased with a mock salute before disappearing out the office and back toward the pub.

Of course one turned into three and before he knew it his friend was lining shots up along the bar.

"No, no, no" Max insisted. "I have to get home to Zoe" he added honestly. His friends just laughed and passed him a shot ignoring his further protests.

"Tell them, Lofty!" Max grumbled, but Lofty was having too much fun to agree with anything and simply told Max it was his round next, grinning when everyone cheered.

* * *

At home, Zoe contemplated having a shower, but soon decided she was too tired and instead changed into comfortable clothes and then curled up on the couch, intending to stay there until Max got home. After an hour, she began checking her phone, and half an hour after she thought Max should be home, she finally sent him a message.

 _Zoe: Will you be home soon? xx_

As Zoe waited for a reply, she began to feel flutters which she'd been assuming were the baby kick, and she put a hand to her middle with a slight smile. "I miss him too, baby, but Daddy will be home soon. He can never stay away for long." She left a hand on her middle and tried to focus on the movie she'd put on, but slowly what began as flutters began to grow into what felt like period cramps. Beginning to feel a little woozy, Zoe decided to take herself to bed, worried she'd pushed herself too far over the past few days. But when she stood up, she saw blood on the couch. Her own blood.

As she stood she felt a cramp rip across her abdomen and it took all her strength not to cry out. Whimpering softly she bent double over her stomach, a panicked sob finding its way to her lips. Unsure of what to do she attempted to find her phone quickly calling Max's number. The dialling tone seemed to go on forever and she longed for the moment Max would pick up, but he didn't.

Another cramp caught her off guard and she sank back onto the sofa, her tears beginning to fall hard and fast. She realistically knew she had to get herself to the hospital but she definitely couldn't drive. She tried Max's number again except this time it went straight to voicemail.

* * *

"I really need to go" Max told his friends, his words slurred due to the alcohol. They continued to ignore him as they lead him through town towards a club.

"Is that, that wife of yours again?" One of his friends teased upon hearing his phone ring. Before Max could answer it, Tom had taken it from his pocket. As soon as Tom took the phone from his hand, Max lunged forward, and for a moment Lofty lost sight of his friend as there was a blur of limbs and yells. It was then he heard a crack, and suddenly the people parted. Blinking, trying to get rid of the alcohol fog cloud that hung over him, Lofty stepped forward.

"Max?" Max attempted to stand, but his head was spinning.

"I need to call Zoe back." Lofty squatted down to where Max was sat up and Tom was lying beside him. When he saw the blood on Max's head, he immediately sobered.

"Someone call an ambulance. Now!"

"I'm fine." Max repeated, but when he lifted a hand to his head and felt the blood, he brought his hand down to stare at it. As Max watched with intoxicated confusion, Lofty looked at Tom and was relieved to see the man appeared fine, having assumed they were just having a play fight.

"Phone." Lofty held out a hand. When Tom laughed, Lofty reached out and forcefully pulled it from the man's hand.

"I need to call Zoe." Max repeated.

"And tell her what? That you have a head injury? She's probably fast asleep by now, Max." Lofty reasoned.

Max grumbled but seemed to accept this, slipping the phone into his pocket. "No ambulance. We can go in a taxi. And not to Holby, I don't want anyone calling her, she needs her sleep. Did you know she's pregnant?" Max grinned at a passerby who had stopped to help. "My Zo is having a baby."

* * *

In a panic Zoe had called Robyn and when she didn't answer she'd thrown her phone on the floor with a frustrated growl. The tears were clouding her vision as she begged her baby to hold on and promised that they'd be at the hospital soon. When her phone rang Zoe scrambled to it despite the pain and answered it quickly without even looking at the caller ID.

"Max!" She begged, the relief evident in her voice.

"So you haven't heard from him either?" Her mother-in-law's voice asked.

"Greta?" Zoe asked, her voice strained with worry, confusion and pain.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Greta asked, her voice flooded with concern. When Zoe replied with a strangled sob Greta panicked. "Zoe?" She asked again.

"Greta, I need to go to the hospital and I can't get hold of Max" she cried.

"Okay sweetheart" Greta soothed desperate to calm her daughter in law despite how they didn't often see eye to eye. "I'll be right there, sit tight okay?" She asked gently quickly throwing on a coat and grabbing her handbag.

"Hurry please" Zoe whispered, laying back on the sofa with her knees to her chest in an attempt to protect her baby from the outside world.

Greta arrived so quickly that at one stage Zoe might have known she had gone way over the speed limit, but now all she could focus on was her baby. Greta tried to convince her to let her call an ambulance, but after much disagreement from Zoe, Greta managed to bundle her daughter in law into the car. At the hospital, she parked right outside the entrance, and when a porter came out with a bed Zoe gave a soft sob, because for a minute she thought it was Max.

Aware of this, Greta stroked Zoe's hair as they wheeled her inside. "I will keep trying him, sweetheart. It will be okay, I promise."

* * *

At another hospital, Max sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The doctor had insisted he have a scan to see the extent of his injury, but all Max wanted to do was get home to Zoe. Shutting his eyes, he imagined curling up beside her, his hand moving to her middle as he watched her smile in her sleep.

"Max!" Lofty snapped, bringing him from his day dream.

"What?"

"Your mum is calling."

Max rolled his eyes. "She went to some do tonight and said she'd call me when she left because she thought she might meet some high and mighty business man who wants to give me a share in his empire."

* * *

On the bed, Zoe stayed curled on her side, using her whole body to protect the baby, and it was only with gentle coaxing that she finally lay on her back so that Connie could examine her.

"I need Max." Zoe whispered to no one in particular. Max was the only one who would be able to calm her racing heart, the only one she'd believe if he said it would be okay. Greta stood at Zoe's side silently cursing her son for doing a disappearing act in the moment that he was needed most. She was grateful for Connie at least who seemed to bring a quiet sense of controlled calm with her.

"He'll be here" Connie soothed as Zoe asked after him again during another wave of pain and panic.

"Can I do an ultrasound Zoe?" Connie asked as she prepped the equipment. She was expecting a gentle nod, not the fierce shake of the head she received.

"No" Zoe replied through gritted teeth. "I can't" she added adamantly.

"Zoe, I need to see if your baby is okay" Connie told her softly.

"I can't, not without Max"

"I'm here sweetheart" Greta offered softly but it was useless. Zoe just rolled back into her side cradling her abdomen as she lifted her knees to her chest. Greta and Connie exchanged both a worried and hopeless glance. Connie pulled her to one side.

"I'm going to call her obstetrician and you need to get hold of Max for me" the clinical lead insisted. Greta nodded trying his phone once more but it went straight to voicemail. She left a message insisting that he get to the ED insistent that Zoe needed him but when she hung up it was with little hope that he'd arrive.

When Dr Moore arrived half an hour later after having been called in from home it was to find Zoe in a distressed and sorry state. His heart lurched as he saw her. She was so anxious during normal scans in case anything was wrong he couldn't bear to think how she must have been feeling that night.

"Zoe" he greeted softly, placing a gentle hand on her arm as he approached her. "I hear you're not feeling very well?" He asked softly.

"It's the baby" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears. "Please look after my baby" she begged him quietly. Dr Moore nodded.

"Will you let me do an ultrasound so I can treat you and Baby Walker?" He asked, aware that Zoe was now gripping his hand tightly. "We've done so many over the past few months and they've all been fine. You've been so brave" he encouraged her as she prepped the equipment and helped her to roll onto her back. The probe was on her stomach before she hesitantly agreed and although she quickly tried to wriggle away, Greta look her hand and soothed her carefully.

Dr Moore studied soon grew quiet, concentrating on the screen in front of him. When he heard Zoe give a quiet sob, her eyes tightly shut, he reached down to squeeze her arm. "The baby is showing absolutely no signs of distress, Zoe. Her heart is beating steadily, its calm. I'm just trying to find the cause of the bleed okay?"

"She?" Zoe managed quietly, finally opening her eyes to look at the screen.

"Sorry. I can't tell the gender quite yet, but Max's insistence that it's a she feels like it's been hammered into my head." Zoe gave a slight smile, glancing at Greta again. Her mother in law squeezed her hand.

"I'll go out and try him again."

"No! Don't leave me. Please." Zoe begged.

"Shh, I won't. It's okay." Greta smiled at Zoe and brushed some hair from her face as Dr Moore gave a sigh.

"Did you have any scans of your uterus before you pregnancy, Zoe?"

"...I think I had one about 4 year ago, why?"

He studied the scan again before he replied, "I'm going to check those scans, but I suspect from the issues you've had in the past that you have some scarring. As the baby grows, that scarring is trying to stretch but it can't, so it's causing some irritation. The scarring itself won't hurt the baby at all, but it's liable to happen a few more times, and you working yourself up will likely cause the baby some distress, so you really need to take things easily, okay?"

When Zoe looked at him wide eyed and nodded, he gave her a smile.

"I'm going to get you moved up to maternity while I chase up your old scans, and I will give you something that will help the pain."

When Zoe went to say she wouldn't take anything, he interrupted her. "It doesn't cross the placenta so it's perfectly safe for pregnancy, and I will get a portable monitor attached while you're here so you can hear the baby's heartbeat, okay?" Zoe nodded, exhaustion soon taking over as her heart and mind began to settle. By the time Dr Moore returned with some pain relief Zoe was battling to keep her eyes open despite Greta's soothing of her hair and insistence that she should rest now.

When she was moved up to maternity she was attached to a foetal monitor and laid awake for a further hour to listen to her baby's constant heartbeat. When she'd convinced herself it was strong and regular she finally allowed the exhaustion to take over and despite the fact it was now almost 2am, Greta refused to leave her side.

* * *

Max was woken by an angry looking matron who informed him that his head CT was clear. Her bedside manner left a lot to be desired and by the time she'd lectured him about excessive drinking and clogging up her department, he was very ready to be discharged. Whilst he waited for some painkillers to take home he desperately searched his pockets for his phone, suddenly very aware that Zoe would be worried and furious.

Max's heart instantly started to hammer against his chest as he lifted the phone to his ear in order to hear his mother's messages. Dread washed over him and as soon as he heard the words hospital and Zoe, he was clambering from the hospital bed. He desperately pressed redial when the messages came to an end only to find his mum's phone was off. He scrambled outside the hospital and hailed a taxi.

"Holby ED please" he mumbled. The driver yawned and nodded before slowly pulling away.


	9. Chapter 9

**And part two!**

As soon as he arrived at the ED, he pushed all the money he had at the taxi driver and raced inside.

"Where's Zoe?" Noel frowned, for he'd only just arrived and hadn't yet heard about the night before. "I don't know, in her office?" Max sighed and tried her mobile again but it was switched off or the battery had died, and when he called the home phone number it rang out. He checked her office and asked several other members of staff, but all he received were blank looks.

"Where the hell is Zoe?" He finally yelled in the middle of reception, frustrated and scared of what might have happened. The ED seemed to stop dead, all staring at the distressed man in the middle of the room. Max began to cry although he suddenly became aware of a hand on his upper shoulder.

"Come with me" Connie told him softly although there was a stern edge to her voice that made him do exactly what she was asking. Soon he was sat in Connie's office with a strong cup of coffee in his hands.

"What's happened?" Max asked, his hangover suddenly kicking in with a vengeance.

"Zoe was admitted last night" Connie began, watching as Max's face seemed to fall. "Her and the baby are both fine" she stressed and although Max relaxed he was still tense. "She's up in maternity with your mum, waiting to be discharged"

"My mum?" Max asked. His head was spinning, it was all too much to take in amongst the all-consuming guilt which threatened to swallow him.

"Well someone had to be here" Connie offered her voice mild. "I suggest you stay down here, I don't think the rest of maternity are going to appreciate you two arguing" Max remained silent, feeling like he was a naughty school boy in his head teacher's office.

"I'm sorry" Max offered weakly, staring into his coffee. His boss managed a wry smile.

"It's not me you need to apologise to" she reminded him softly.

* * *

Zoe awoke in a mild panic unable to remember where she was or what had happened.

"Good Morning" Greta offered softly, squeezing her daughter-in-law's hand. As the events of the previous night came back to her Zoe offered Greta a grateful smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, so much better" Zoe told her through a yawn. The exhaustion would catch up with her over

the next few days.

"I'm very glad" Greta replied honestly. "I was worried about you and my little grandchild" she added with a smile. "Someone will be up to discharge you in a while"

"Any news from Max?" Zoe asked hopefully to which Greta shrugged.

"I heard he's downstairs, but I haven't been down to see him yet. I cannot believe he didn't answer his phone. When I do talk to him, he's going to hear a few new words from his mother's mouth, I can tell you that." Zoe felt a little relief knowing that Max was okay, and when she let out a sigh, Greta squeezed her hand. "Why don't I go and find you something to eat? Connie said you can take a few days off, if you need, so I thought maybe we could go to my beach house? It's quiet, it's near a hospital if it would make you feel better, but I think it seems the perfect place to unwind.

"...I'll need to talk to Max." Zoe replied softly.

Before Greta could give her an opinion on that, the doctor walked in with a smile. "Good to see you're awake, Zoe. We can discharge you now, but as Dr Moore told you last night, if it does happen again, you should come straight back in." Zoe nodded, though she felt like she was barely taking anything in.

"I'll go and get you breakfast while you dress, and then we can go downstairs and find Max." Greta offered.

* * *

Around half an hour later Greta was leading Zoe out of maternity, their arms interlinked.

"Do you feel okay now that you're up and about?" Her mother in law asked carefully. Zoe nodded despite the fact she felt exhausted. The stepped into the lift in silence and when they arrived in the ED Zoe spotted Max pacing awkwardly by reception. She tensed and Greta felt her grip on her arm grow stronger.

"Okay?" She asked to which Zoe nodded. As soon as Max saw his wife he rushed towards her engulfing her into a hug. So relieved to see him after so much worry she quickly fell into his arms, tears glistening in her arms.

"I'm so sorry" Max whispered into her ear, his grip tightening on her fragile body. "So sorry" he repeated. "Are you okay? What happened? Do you need to sit down?" He fired so many questions at her that Zoe quickly grew agitated.

"I'm fine" she snapped. "No thanks to you! Where were you?" She asked, her voice growing in intensity. Max remained silent, his eyes drawn to his shoes.

"Where were you?" She asked again, shouting. "Where were you when I thought I was going to lose our baby?" Greta was quickly behind her, a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Several staff had now gathered around, unused to seeing Zoe angry. At the mention of a baby, they all glanced at one another, surprised. When Max still gave no reply and both Zoe and Greta looked like they were about to start yelling, Lofty finally stepped forward. "Hospital. He was in-"

Max suddenly spoke over Lofty, aware of how upset Zoe had become last time he'd been ill. "I'm so sorry, Zoe."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Greta snapped. "The poor woman was terrified and what were you doing? Out drinking with your mates! I don't know why you think you're ready to be a father with that sort of attitude!" Greta was surprised when Zoe threw herself into her husband's arms soft whimpers falling from her lips as she cried.

"Don't you dare-" Zoe began, stopping to sniff. "Don't you dare do that to me again" she told him, her voice fierce. Max, thankful for her sudden change of heart hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled into her hair. When one of his hands dropped to her middle Zoe flinched. She was still trying to protect her baby from the outside world. She put her hand on top of Max's and gently reached up to kiss his lips.

"Don't think you're forgiven" she told him as he pulled away. "I really thought we'd lost our baby last night and you weren't there" Zoe told him, her eyes once again filling with tears. A wave of guilt washed over Max again.

"I'm going to take Zoe home for some rest" Greta suddenly announced, tugging on the doctor's hand. It was going to take a little more for Greta to forgive her son for his actions.

Max rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking towards reception and suddenly noticing all the staff watching. "...I'm supposed to be on shift."

"No, you're not. The doctor said you need to take a few days off." Zoe suddenly stopped as she realised what Lofty had said, though Greta continued to try and tug her towards the front entrance. "Why were you in hospital? Why do you need time off?!" Her voice grew it pitch again and Max threw a frown at Lofty.

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

"So 'nothing' stopped you from helping your wife? Come on, Zoe. You need rest." Greta attempted to start Zoe walking again. Zoe's eyes just stayed on Max, and he was panic beginning to flash in them.

"What happened?" she pulled her arm from Greta's grip and returned to Max, both hands still wrapped protectively around her middle.

"I'm fine." Max repeated, reaching out for Zoe, but she stepped back, studied him for a moment and then returned to Greta.

"I'm going to take her to my place, because you need to go to yours and do something about the mess that was created last night while you were drinking and your wife thought she was miscarrying. You can come to mine after you're done there, and Zoe can decide whether she wants to see you." Greta snapped, putting an arm around Zoe.

Max watched them go, his shoulder's sagging. The only thing that stopped him running after them was spotting Dr Moore walking from the cubicles after seeing a patient. "Dr Moore! Can you tell me what happened last night? Please?

"Oh Max" the doctor greeted softly, a kind smile playing on his lips. "Shouldn't you talk to Zoe?"

"Believe me I've tried" the porter offered sadly. The doctor studied Max for a while before taking pity on him.

"Come on, let's get a coffee"

* * *

An hour later, Max knocked on his mother's front door. When she opened it, she rolled her eyes at the flowers he held. "If you think flowers are going to help you're dreaming. She's on the sofa watching television while I make lunch. Do not upset her."

Max hovered in the doorway until his mother was out of sight before he finally stepped into the house and shut the door. He put down and picked up the flowers several times, unsure of himself now. Finally he put them firmly on the hall table and walked towards the living room where he found Zoe covered in a duvet and struggling to keep her eyes open. Zoe didn't notice Max enter until arms suddenly wrapped around her and the duvet. When her eyes flickered open, she found Max kneeling in front of her, his face buried in the warm duvet that wrapped around her. After a moment's hesitation, she lifted a hand to his head, and it was then that she felt stitches. Max was too focused on the tears that refused to stop coming to notice that Zoe began moving his hair to assess the extent of the wound. When she saw further stitches, she sighed her husband's name.

Max lifted a tear stained face to her, wanting to apologise again, but unsure just what he could do to make up for it.

"What happened?" Zoe asked again, softly this time as Max moved his head back to her middle.

"...One of the old friends tried to grab my phone from me last night when you first called. I tried to get it off him, but he didn't give it to me so we started fighting. I hit my head. I thought you'd just called to see when I'd be home and I thought you'd be in bed so I didn't want to wake you. Then Lofty took my phone, and I guess he put it on silent, because neither of us noticed any more missed calls until I checked my phone this morning. I'm so sorry."

"...Did you get a doctor's approval for discharge, or did you just leave?" Zoe asked, aware of how dangerous head wounds could be.

"The doctor approved it." Max replied, his head turning a little before pressing once more into her middle. Zoe could feel the vibrations of his voice as he whispered to their baby, and she felt tears threatening to fall again. She knew Max would never ignore her on purpose, no matter what he was doing or who he was with, but every time she tried to reason with herself about this, she remembered the panic she'd felt the night before.

"... You won't leave me alone at night again, will you?"

Max shut his eyes tightly at the vulnerable tone of his wife's voice, and another wave of guilt swept over him. "Zoe, I'm sorr-"

"I know you're sorry. Just promise me, please."

Max finally lifted his head to look at her. "I promise." As he replied fiercely, Greta walked in and tutted.

"I told you not to upset her, Max!"

"Its fine" Zoe offered honestly encouraging Max to sit next to her on the sofa. He did so as Greta tutted and Zoe instantly cuddled into his side, desperate for his warmth and comfort she'd been craving since the previous night.

"We should probably get home" Max told his wife softly, slipping a hand underneath the duvet to rest it gently on her middle. He wasn't surprised to find Zoe's hand already there, in fact he wasn't sure her hand had left her middle since early the night before. "You look exhausted" he added softly, turning to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Well you didn't get much sleep last night did you sweetheart?" Greta asked pointedly, her gaze directed at Max. He sighed and squeezed Zoe's hand. "Anyway, Zoe is staying for lunch"

"I got to listen to the baby's heartbeat all night" Zoe told Max as Greta disappeared out the room to dish up.

"I wish I'd have been there" Max told her honesty, the guilt talking over again.

"Every time I woke up I could hear her and know she was there and healthy" Zoe whispered. Max kissed her cheek.

"Come on Zoe, lunch is ready!" Greta called into the living room. When she didn't hear a response she stood at the doorway. "Come on Zoe" she repeated. "There's a plate for Max too" her mother in law added begrudgingly.

"Actually I'm not very hungry, I think I just want to get home to my own bed" Zoe told Greta honestly.

"You must keep your strength up!" The older lady insisted.

"Lunch and then we'll go" Max whispered helping his wife up carefully. "Baby Walker needs feeding first" he added with a smile. "And then I'll lay in bed all afternoon and I'll just hold you and we can chat to Baby Walker" he spoke softly and Zoe was instantly enchanted.

They ate dinner and whilst Greta kept on at Max, by the time they had finished she had softened and had even managed a laugh or two with him. They soon made their excuses to leave. Zoe thanked Greta both profusely and gratefully for the previous night before hugging her tightly. Max lead her to the car and smiled as he saw her eyes growing heavy before they'd even lulled out of the drive. Some things never changed.

* * *

Max transferred Zoe to bed and settled her down for a nap. He debated preparing some dinner for later and getting up to date with the laundry but Zoe looked so cosy that he couldn't help but settle down next to her. He'd just fallen into a peaceful sleep when he felt Zoe's foot collide with his shin. He woke instantly to see her fidgeting in her sleep, clearly agitated.

"Zoe, you're okay" he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"No" she mumbled, kicking again. "No" she repeated louder this time. "Not again, NO" she shouted. Max softly shook her body.

"Zoe wake up" he called gently, wiping the bead of sweat which was forming on her forehead as she remained agitated and fidgety. "You're dreaming Zoe, wake up for me" he shouted. Her bleary eyes opened and she instantly looked panicked. Her hand quickly found it's way to her middle and when Max smiled at her, her heart began to calm.

"You're okay" he told her gently. "You were just having a bad dream" he tells her softly. Surprised when she begins to blink away tears Max kisses her cheek.

"I dreamt it was happening again" Zoe told him tearfully.

"It's not" he assured her with a smile. "You are both safe and I'm here" At this, Zoe calmed the tension finally falling away from her body. She cuddled into Max resting her head upon his chest, their hands intertwined on her stomach.

"Alright in there, little one?" Max called to the baby, rubbing soothingly circles into Zoe's abdomen. Zoe laughed, relaxing visibly. "You gave us a fright, don't you dare do that again you little messer" he continued with a smile. "Mummy is too old to be having shocks like that" Max laughed as Zoe playfully hit him on the arm. "Guess what? I've signed your Mummy and I up to some antenatal classes, except I haven't told her yet. Apparently we're going to learn all about giving birth and what to do when we meet you. I can't wait little one" He purposefully avoided Zoe's gaze unsure of whether or not she would be mad with him. "The classes are really for me. Mummy knows exactly what will happen when you're born. She's very clever but you know that because I tell you all the time. Hopefully these classes will help so I know what to do apart from hold mummy's hand"

Zoe soon fell into a light sleep, waking every so often to hear Max was still talking softly to the baby. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep, her hands slipping finally from her middle, but Max kept his there as sleep made his eyelids heavier.

* * *

Zoe was the first to awaken and found it was now dark. Max was still curled up by her side, one hand splayed evenly over her bump as his breath tickled her shoulder. She was considering falling back asleep, warm and comfortable, when her stomach gave a grumble. Something so normal as feeling hungry made Zoe smile, and her hand moved to link with Max's.

"Okay, okay. Should we wake your daddy to make us something spectacular, or should I do beans on toast? I should probably learn to cook, shouldn't I, little one? Because daddy won't be able to cook every meal for us when you're here." Zoe gently removed Max's hand from her middle, then waited until he settled again before she climbed out of bed and padded to the kitchen, avoiding looking at the lounge for fear she'd see blood.

"Right, what do you fancy, little one? There's tomatoes, mushrooms, cheese, chocolate? No, okay. I know there's not much you can make with chocolate. Actually, what about a chocolate cake? Daddy has a recipe book somewhere. It can't be that difficult!"

* * *

Max woke two hours later to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. He was on his feet within seconds and rushing towards the kitchen, slowing when he saw Zoe stood in the centre of the room in tears with a charred cake tin her hands. He suppressed a smile and managed to turn the alarm off before taking the cake tin from Zoe's hands.

"It was supposed to be a chocolate cake, but I fell asleep!" Zoe wailed.

Max glanced at the clock to see it was almost midnight and had to bite back another smile. "You go and sit down and I'll sort out a cake for you, okay? It's fine, it doesn't matter." He ushered her to the couch, and she was so upset by the cake that she'd forgotten her fear of the sofa and sat down heavily.

As Max made his way back to the kitchen, he thought of how no one would believe him if he told them what had just happened. That the woman who saved lives and barked orders all day just cried because she burnt a cake she was cooking in the middle of the night.

On the sofa, Zoe wiped her face and placed her hand on her bump again. "I think we should leave the cooking to daddy from now on." She was sure, for a second, she felt a flutter inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's so long! Please leave a review x**

 **Chapter Ten:**

It was with great relief that Zoe entered her fifth month of pregnancy in March. There had been times where she thought they wouldn't make it this far, the majority of last month included. Whilst she still whether the fluttering feelings in her abdomen were the baby there was now no getting away from the fact she had a rounded bump where a flat stomach used to lay. Zoe and Max were due to start attending antenatal classes this month and every time they met up with their obstetrician he would badger them about labour and birthing plans. This month provided a sort of reality check for the couple who, only just used to the fact they were pregnant, were being forced to admit that very soon they were having a baby.

"Now I know I keep asking but have you thought anymore about a birthing plan?" Doctor Moore asked as he welcomed the couple into his office. At first they had weekly appointments and after a while, when Dr Moore was happy, they put these back to two weekly. After last month's scare they had returned to weekly scans however and today they were due their fifth month ultrasound. Max was hoping they'd be able to find out the sex of the baby and had woken in a mood resembling that of a child on Christmas. Zoe remained quiet, like she did on most scan days, apprehensive over excited.

"Not yet" Max offered timidly as he helped a pale looking Zoe into the bed. She gripped his hand tightly. "We are going to an antenatal class this afternoon though" Max offered proudly.

"No we're not" Zoe mumbled, her voice barely audible. Max chose to ignore her but Dr Moore offered a sympathetic smile in his direction.

"Now that is good news" he replied, lifting Zoe's top. When he began to feel her abdomen, placing pressure on different areas, she panicked and tensed wondering what was wrong. "I'm just checking the size and position of the baby before we start" he explained, noticing the way she looked at Max with wide eyes. "It feels like we might be in a good position to find out the sex today" he added with a grin. Max had to contain his excitement as he focused on calming a hesitant Zoe by rubbing circles into the back of her hand.

The doctor began the scan making small talk about the antenatal classes and how to ease the chronic back pain that was almost reducing Zoe to tears after a long shift in the ED. He took a few measurements and expressed his happiness about how well the baby was growing.

"Would you like the know the gender?" Dr Moore asked, looking between Max and Zoe. Zoe kept her eyes focused on Max making little indication either way.

"Would we?" Max asked softly, squeezing her hand. The doctor could sense Max's excitement and encouraged Zoe, reminding her that everything looked good and that the baby was doing very well. When she gave a hesitant nod, Max grinned.

"You're having a baby girl" He informed them happily, watching Max's excitement grow. "You were right" he laughed at Max who nodded enthusiastically. The porter looked down at Zoe to find both tears in her eyes and a tiny smile on her lips.

"We're having a daughter" Max whispered extending a hand to stroke her cheek. She reached up to clutch his hand, fiercely blinking away her happy tears.

"A little girl" she repeated softly, her smile turning into a wide grin. Max just nodded, resisting the childlike urge to bounce up and down with excitement. Doctor Moore smiled happily as he wiped Zoe's abdomen and cleaned his equipment.

"Now, will you promise me you'll attend this antenatal class later?" The doctor asked, his question pointed at Zoe. She offered a hesitant and slight nod despite the fact she'd rather do anything but go. "And start that birthing plan for me!" he added.

"We will" Max promised softly, helping Zoe sit up. "Only the best for my daughter" he added, his grin returning.

* * *

Very few people in the ED knew officially about the baby, because Zoe had refused to let Max make the announcement he'd wanted to. Their only source of knowledge was from gossip and the changes Zoe's body seemed to be going through.

When Zoe and Max arrived at work that morning after the scan, Max was still grinning from ear to ear, and though Zoe looked a little less enthusiastic, her eyes were still sparkling with happiness. It didn't last long, however, because a pregnant woman was wheeled into the ED.

"I'll take her." Connie offered. Zoe shook her head. She'd given up resus, and cubicles were her thing now and she was determined to show she could cope. Still, she glanced at Max before she went to talk to the patient and her husband. Max glanced towards Connie, who after a moments hesitation gave him the nod that allowed him to follow his wife, hanging by the end of the bed.

When the husband finally asked what he was doing, Max offered a smile. "Premium service, in case your wife needs any scans."

"Will I?" The woman looked up at Zoe with the same panicked eyes Zoe knew she often used.

"I would like to give you an ultrasound, just to check the baby isn't in distress." Zoe replied.

The woman studied Zoe and then gave a nod, trusting her. "Okay. How far along are you?" Zoe halted at this question. The only people she'd even spoken to about the baby properly was Max and Dr Moore.

"I..wh...I..."

"Five months" Max offered with a smile noticing the way Zoe seemed unable to form a sentence together.

"He's the-" Zoe paused. "We are-" she tried again before settling on "this is my husband" as a way of explanation. "I like to keep that quiet though, don't want everyone knowing I married below myself" she teased with a laugh. Max grinned.

"Congratulations" the patient's husband offered with a smile. "Boy or girl?"

"We found out this morning we are having a daughter" Zoe told them softly, her eyes glittering, still not quite believing it herself.

"We're having a boy" the patient told Zoe as they helped her climb onto the bed.

"Let's check in on the little one then and see if everything is okay" Zoe offered gently, preparing the ultrasound. She much preferred being on this end of the scan she decided, she felt so much more in control. Max smiled encouragingly at her as he watched her work her magic managing to calm the patient and her husband before diagnosing her with something relatively simple and making their day whilst doing so.

"You're amazing, you know?" Max told her as they walked from cubicles together in order to get a coffee. Zoe smiled.

"I know" she replied with a wink.

"You are coming to that class today aren't you?" Max asked hesitantly ordering two coffees and a chocolate muffin. He watched Zoe's expression fall and instantly regretting asking. It had been so good to see her as the confident Dr Hanna all morning and watch her leave her anxiety behind.

"Max" she sighed softly, watching him pay for the coffees before handing one to her. They turned towards her office in silence.

"I know you don't want to but we need to start facing up to this Zo" Max told her softly. "If you hate it, we won't go again but we have to try." Zoe nodded, he made a fair point. They had to try at least.

"Fine" she replied begrudgingly.

"I'll come back at three to get you" he told her with a grateful smile as they stopped outside her office.

"Let's not pretend you're going to stay away for that long" Zoe replied with a laugh. Max just grinned before walking away. It came as no surprise to Zoe that when she looked up from her computer less than an hour later, he was loitering outside with a silly grin on his face.

"Don't you have work to do?" Zoe called out the office door.

Max glanced at her and his smile grew. "Not sure if you're aware, but I'm going to have a baby girl!"

"Well for one, I'm having the baby, not you, and two, go and do some work before you get fired!" Zoe gave him a forceful push from her doorway, smiling to herself when she heard him whistling.

* * *

"No!" She crossed her arms as they stood outside the room which housed the classes.

"Why not?" Max asked, stepping out of the way of another couple entering.

"I can't!" Was Zoe's only offer of an explanation.

"Why don't we go in and sit at the back? We don't have to get involved at all if you don't want to, we can just listen. Please, Zo. I want to know what to expect, and those books Robyn gave me are terrifying!"

Zoe dug her heels in and refused to in for another ten minutes, so that when they finally walked inside the class had already started. Consequently, when they walked in all eyes turned to them and Zoe stopped, intending to leave, but Max continued to push her into the room, giving the teacher an apologetic smile before forcing Zoe into a seat. He could feel her shaking with anxiety next to him and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, eyes focused on the video that was playing.

"That woman over there looks like a female Charlie." Max eventually whispered into Zoe's ear, trying to at least make her smile. When he saw her glance at the woman and the corner of her mouth twitched, he added, "And it looks like Big Mac is the daddy."

By the time the video on labour had finished Max looked absolutely terrified and Zoe would have laughed had she not felt so traumatised herself. Even reminding herself that she was a doctor who had successfully delivered a number of babies didn't seem to help.

"Fuck" Max muttered into her ear as the teacher closed the video and their waited in silence. Zoe just elbowed him in the ribs.

"If you'd all like the grab a mat we'll try some breathing exercises" the lady called out. Zoe looked at Max and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I need a mat to breath?" She asked, reluctance evidence in her voice. Max grabbed a mat and helped her sit down, sitting behind her with a lazy arm draped around her middle. He rubbed gentle circles into her abdomen in an attempt to calm her as the teacher talked about the importance of breathing correctly during labour.

Zoe felt self-conscious as they began the breathing exercises and as looked around in hope that everyone felt as she did but she found them joining in with little reluctance. If it wasn't for Max's comforting hand on her middle restraining her from moving she would have been out that room as quickly as possible.

"I hope you're very proud of your mummy" Max whispered as he rubbed her middle. His voice was only loud enough for Zoe to hear but she still elbowed him as she half-heartedly joined in with the class. Zoe felt a familiar flutter in her abdomen and when Max said nothing she ignored it, passing it off as indigestion. It happened again and she felt Max's hand move slightly. He prodded her middle, where she'd felt the movement, only to feel only a stronger flutter which felt more like the poke she'd received from Max.

"Was that..." Max whispered, his voice full of wonder. Zoe pretended she hadn't heard, for she'd felt something familiar just before she started bleeding the month before. Eyes focused on the teacher, this time Zoe really tried to calm her breathing. Deciding because Zoe had said nothing that he must have imagined it, Max rested his hand flatly on Zoe's middle, intending to focus on the teacher. Both Zoe and Max were sure what the next, forceful kick was and Max's exclamation caused the whole room to stop and turn with a frown, wondering why he'd sworn so loudly.

He smiled apologetically and they all turned back to the teacher as she began to talk again, curiously looking over at Max and Zoe again. Max returned his hand back to Zoe's middle and encouraged the baby to kick again.

"Ow" Zoe muttered as the baby did so. Max rubbed her abdomen tenderly as she once again tried to focus on the class. Worn out from her escapades the baby seemed to fall quiet for a while allowing Zoe and Max to get to grips with birthing positions. Zoe attempted to join in but she silently begged the ground to swallow her up periodically.

When the topic of conversation turning to their own labour the teacher encouraged a group chat in which they went found the circle sharing their birthing plans. Max could feel Zoe twitching, her body growing tenser as they got closer and closer to having to share. They were several couples away when Zoe suddenly scrambled to get feet. Max attempted to pull her back but with little luck as she hurtled from the room, grateful they'd sat near the back.

He debated going after her but he didn't get a chance because soon the teacher was asking him about his intentions for the birth.

"We umm...we ah..." He glanced at the door, hoping that Zoe might reappear, though he knew she wouldn't. "Perhaps we might have a home birth. Z...my wife is a doctor and she doesn't much like being a patient, so I wonder if she might find it less stressful at home."

There were murmurs of agreement and Max let out a sigh, relieved he seemed to have answered correctly. He stayed only until the last person had given their plans before he rushed out to try and find Zoe. First he thought she might have gone back to work, but he was unable to find her in the ED so set about looking in all the other places he might find her. It was only when he'd searched all the places and come up empty that he retreated to his office where his mobile lay. Max paused in the doorway when he saw Zoe sat inside, in the corner with her legs drawn up at her chest.

Without either of them uttering a word, Max entered the room, shut and locked the door and then approached Zoe. He sat next to her and drew her into his arms, holding her tightly.

They stayed silent for a long while, enjoying the solace of each other's company. Max was sure she'd like the class if she'd give it a go and now he felt stupid for insisting they attend.

"Thanks for trying" Max offered softly. "I'm sorry I made you go when I knew you didn't want to" he added timidly.

"Sorry" Zoe replied, her voice quiet. "Finding out we're having a girl, her kicking, that class..." Zoe trailed off. "Perhaps it was all too much for one day" she added gently. Max nodded understandingly. "I'd like to give it another go though" Zoe told him.

"We don't have to" Max told her honestly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, unsure whether she was telling the truth or lying to make him feel better. Zoe smiled.

"I'd like to" she told him softly. "Maybe not an NHS one mind" she added with a giggle. Max laughed softly and agreed. It was all he'd been able to find at short notice but hopefully they'd be able to sort something now that suited them better. They lulled into another short silence.

"Was it me or did our little girl start kicking in there?" Max asked a grin appearing on his lips. Zoe smiled, nodding.

"I've got the bruise to prove it" Zoe replied.

"Has she done that before?" Max asked carefully. Zoe shrugged.

"I've felt this weird fluttering for a while, I didn't know whether it was her or not. The night I-" Zoe paused. "The night I went to hospital she was doing it a lot, that's why I freaked out a little bit in the class" she explained softly. Max nodded, dropping another kiss to her head.

"I wish you'd have told me" Max replied sadly. Zoe nodded. She wished she had too. There were lots of things she wished she were brave enough to tell Max. "Hey, they all liked my birthing plan" Max teased. Zoe turned to face him, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"What birthing plan?"

"The one they quizzed me on when you'd left" he replied. Zoe looked at him apologetically and he smiled.

"So come on then daddy, let's here this masterplan?" She teased, patting her abdomen softly.

"I said we might like a home birth. After all, we spend enough time in hospital. I thought it might be more relaxing for you" he told her carefully. Zoe offered a smile and a gentle nod.

"I think I'd like that" she told him honestly. "Just you, me and the doctor" she added. Doctor Moore had already told them he'd be present at the birth knowing Zoe trusted him. He didn't want to enforce someone new on her at the last minute and aimed to keep her as calm as possible throughout.

"That's sorted then" Max replied with a smile. "A home birth at Walker Towers?" Zoe nodded for conformation with a giggle. "See-" he added softly. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers Max dropped a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Zoe whispered softly.

Max smiled and again pressed his lips to Zoe's. Slowly, as their kisses became more fervent, she began to uncurl herself so she could get closer to Max, and it was this position Robyn found them in a short time later.

"Max, have- Oh. Oh god. You're not-"

"No! We're not. What do you want?" Max asked, forcing himself to his feet as Zoe gave a soft laugh behind him.

"I was looking for Zoe, actually. Connie is looking for you, she thought you'd be back by now." Robyn spoke to Zoe who was still half hidden behind Max.

With a sigh, Zoe allowed Max to pull her up and then she smoothed her dress, biting back a smile when she felt a now familiar flutter. "Can you tell her I'll be down in a minute?" Robyn nodded, gave the couple one last embarrassed glance and then rushed away, leaving the door wide open.

"What did she think we were doing? Have some sort of weird small space corner sex?" Max asked, incredulous.

Zoe laughed and dropped a kiss to her husband's cheek. "To be fair, I was thinking about it."

"Me, too." Max replied with a smile. "Come on then, Doctor Hanna, back to work. Only a couple of hours to go and then how about I cook us Chinese for dinner and then we watch terrible TV and eat chocolate all evening?"

Zoe nodded enthusiastically because nothing sounded more perfect. Max helped Zoe to her feet before kissing her cheek softly. As she rushed off to find Connie he headed back to work himself, a content smile playing on his lips.

* * *

No matter how many times Max told her, Zoe would never stop working too hard. Two hours after she was supposed to finish her shift, he finally found her with Connie still working on a high profile case involving a local prisoner. When she saw Max looking forlorn in the corridor, changed into his normal clothes she walked out of the side room.

"Max I'm so sorry" she apologised softly, glancing at the time. He shrugged with a soft smile.

"Will you be much longer?" He asked and Zoe looked back at the patient with a worried glance.

"I really want to see this one though" she told him carefully. Max nodded despite his initial worries about her working too hard.

"As long as you feel up to it" he replied with a smile.

"I would be if your daughter wasn't beating me up from the inside out" Zoe teased. Max extended a hand to her middle regardless of the people around. Sure enough, their daughter was moving around. From the outside it felt like gentle fluttering but Zoe assured Max that it felt like she was being beaten up. It was only set to get worse over the next few months as their daughter grew in strength. Although she pretended to mind, Zoe was secretly overjoyed. Feeling their daughter move around had helped to lift her spirits today and ease her exhaustion as the baby left little reminders that she were there.

"Shall I head home and start dinner?" Max asked, unsure about what to do. Zoe nodded. It was only early evening but she couldn't see herself finishing work until much later on. "I'll take the car. Get a taxi home later, I don't want you driving tired" Max told her sternly. He knew she had a tendency to fall asleep as soon as she was in a moving vehicle. Zoe nodded bashfully before rolling into her tiptoes to softly kiss her lips.

"I love you" she reminded him. Max grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" he replied frankly before extending a hand to her middle. "And you Zoe junior" he added with a smile. He was met with a kiss from Zoe and a kick from the baby.

As Max made his way home, Connie pretended she hadn't just watched their exchange, but a few minutes later she pulled Zoe aside to make sure she was okay to keep working. When Zoe assured Connie she was, the doctor hesitated and then finally offered. "I remember how tiring it was being on my feet all day and I'm swamped under with paperwork at the moment, so perhaps you would like to treat patients in the morning and help me with paperwork in the afternoons? That way you could get away on time and max might actually get some work done."

Zoe gave a slight smile and gave a nod. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Max prepared dinner, but as it didn't take long to cook he waited for Zoe. By the time she'd arrived home, he printed of colour schemes for the nursery, written a list of names he liked and had fallen fast asleep on the couch cuddled up to the toy elephant.

Zoe put tea in the oven before changing out of her work clothes, leaving Max to sleep. She regretted pushing herself so hard that day when moving every limb seemed to take more effort that she had. Walking back through to the living room in her pyjamas she fell onto the sofa, Max's list of potential baby names in her hand. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was the timer on her phone telling her dinner was cooked.

"Max" she called softly, bending as best she could to kiss his forehead. "You need to wake up" she told him. He opened his bleary eyes with a smile, attempting to sit up. "Dinner is ready" she smiled, passing him a plate.

"When did you get back?" He asked, accepting the plate with a grateful smile.

"Maybe like an hour ago?" She asked, looking at her watch. She sat down next to Max on the sofa and took a few careful bites of her dinner, wishing she wasn't too exhausted to actually eat it.

"Is it okay?" Max asked carefully, nodding to her plate as Zoe sat looking at it as opposed to eating it. Zoe nodded with a smile.

"I think I wore myself out at work" she replied honestly. "Everything suddenly seems like a lot of effort" Max smiled sympathetically, diverting his fork to her mouth with a laugh. She accepted the food through a giggle and chewed happily.

"Why don't you go and put a film on in bed?" Max asked, taking her plate from her after they were finished.

After much debate they'd ended up watching a Disney film and although Zoe was enthralled throughout, she fell asleep not long after it ended. She was rudely awoken however around an hour later by their daughter who decided to practise her new found skill of moving around.

"You okay?" Max mumbled into the dark, noticing her fidgeting around.

"Your daughter won't stop moving" Zoe whined, rolling onto her back with a sigh.

"And you wouldn't mind but you're exhausted?" Max asked knowingly, seeing the way her eyes fought to stay open in the dark. Rolling into his side he pulled Zoe against him, resting a hand on her middle. He rubbed lazy circles into her abdomen in hope to calm their little girl. It didn't take long for the baby to settle and for Zoe to subsequently fall asleep. Max gave a smile before settling down beside her, his hand remaining on her middle.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not entirely sure people are still reading this but I'll update it anyway as it's all written. Another super long update, sorry!**

 **Chapter Eleven:**

Now into her 6th month, Zoe had begun to feel frumpy. Despite hours of shopping and what felt like £100s of stylish maternity clothes, whenever Zoe stood next to another woman she felt terrible. Matters weren't helped by the fact Max had barely even touched her aside from the odd kiss in over a month.

Zoe banged the cup she was drinking from onto the desk and decided that she needed some fresh air. When she got outside she saw that Max had, had the same idea and was sitting on a bench in the sunshine. Giving a slight smile, Zoe walked to approach him, but slowed when a woman appeared at sat beside him. Max gave the woman a smile and said something to her in greeting before he caught sight of Zoe, now stood in the middle of tge parking lot.

"Afternoon, stranger." He called out to her.

"I, uh" Zoe began, looking between the woman and her husband. "I have to get back to work" she told him quickly before turning on her heel. Zoe scuttled away back into the hospital as fast as her legs could carry her. Max looked bemused as he watched her walk away. Scared something was wrong he debated going after her but was stopped when the woman he greeted previously walked up behind him.

"Estranged lover?" She asked, noticing the way his brow furrowed. Max laughed turning to look at her.

"My wife actually" he laughed watching as the woman's expression changed. "She's having my baby" he added proudly.

"Congratulations" the woman smiled.

"And what about you?" He asked as they slowly walked back towards the hospital. "What's your story?"

"I'm a new doctor here, I started today" she explained softly. "I have a feeling your wife is my new boss" she added with a giggle. Max laughed with a nod.

"She's a pussycat really" Max told her with a laugh remembering the way Zoe had gathered the team together that morning just to shout, frankly because she felt like it. The woman looked sceptical but smiled anyway. "I'm Max by the way" he added, extending his hand.

The doctor took his hand and shook it politely. "Anna" she replied. "It was nice to meet you Max' hopefully I'll see you around" Anna smiled as they reached the hospital's entrance.

"You too" Max replied with a smile as Anna gave a parting wave and walked back into the ED. Max watched her go unaware that Zoe had watched the whole exchange from the afar, her breath hitched as she fought the tears that were rising in her throat.

"Guess what?" Max asked with a grin as he leant in Zoe's office door an hour later.

"I'm busy." Zoe replied without looking up.

"Work busy, tired busy, secret eating busy or go away Max busy?" Max still grinned. Zoe replied with a sigh and looked up at him pointedly. "Right. Go away Max busy. I'll just leave this here then." Max threw a Curly Wurly onto her desk and walked away whistling. Not much seemed to get him down these days.

A moment later, someone else darkened the door and Zoe looked up again, expecting max, but instead Anna stood there, smiling nervously.

"...Is there something you wanted?" Zoe snapped when Anna didn't speak.

"Oh. Ah, someone has organised drinks to celebrate my first day and I thought you might like to come? I mean, you're obviously pregnant, but I just thought you might like to come?"

Zoe instantly felt her barriers go up as she stared at the woman in front of her. She was tall, thin, blonde and beautiful. A wave of jealously washed over her.

"I've got more important things to be doing" Zoe snapped, feeling guilty when the woman physically recoiled.

"Sorry" Anna mumbled, quickly stepping out of the room. Max was clearly very wrong about her.

Zoe rested her head into her hands, fiercely blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked up feeling stupid when she spotted Anna and Max talking through the door of her office which the doctor had previously left ajar in her haste to get away. Max had his head back laughing and Zoe almost felt queasy at the sight.

"Hey" Max asked softly as he appeared at Zoe's office door a while later. When Zoe didn't look up, he carried on talking anyway. "Are you going to that drinks thing later because-"

Zoe cut him off with a harsh "I'm busy Max!" barely looking up from her paperwork as she scolded him.

"I won't go then" Max offered softly.

"Just go Max, you clearly want to" Zoe suddenly shouted, looking up from her desk. Max carefully looked around before stepping into her office and closing the door. Pacing to her desk he knelt before her, attempting to take her hands. She shook them off keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"Hey" Max whispered softly, reaching up to touch her cheek. She shrugged him off again and Max sighed heavily.

Instead, he rested one hand gently on her knee. "If you don't feel like going out, how about I make-"

"You've clearly already told them you're going tonight, so go. I don't care." Zoe snapped, pushing his hand from her. "I know you never do any work but I'm trying to, so please leave me alone!" Max sighed and looked up at his wife for a moment before he nodded and pushed himself to his feet, leaving the office ad shutting the door gently.

When Zoe put her head in her hands this time, tears began to fall. Here was she snapping at him and never bothering with her makeup, while Anna was thin and beautiful. She might lose him if she continued on this approach and that thought grew in Zoe's mind, increasing her jealousy tenfold.

Finally, Zoe grabbed her makeup bag from one of her desk drawers and began making herself look a little more presentable. She would go for drinks, and she'd impress Max while she's there.

* * *

It was nearing 7pm and she could see her colleagues gathering in reception. Despite the local pub only being a few short steps away, they always walked together. In her office, in her best dress which she'd struggled to fit into and her make up set perfectly onto her features, Zoe was toying with the idea of getting changed and going home. She felt tired, uncomfortable and her back ached so fiercely that if she stopped to focus on the pain she was likely to cry. Nothing seemed more appealing than heading home to cuddle up in her pyjamas and look through decorations for the nursery on her laptop. But she couldn't. If she didn't go to the pub Max and Anna would spent the whole night chatting and would soon grow close, she was sure of it. Besides, the idea of being back at the apartment on her own at night almost made her shudder with anxiety.

"You look lovely" a voice told her softly from the doorway. She looked up to find Connie smiling softly. "Going anywhere nice?"

"Drinks across the road" Zoe admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm surprised you've got the energy" Connie replied sceptically. She was almost sure Zoe had fallen asleep in their board meeting earlier and was forced to kick her underneath the table. "I'm ready for bed and I'm not six months pregnant" she added softly.

"Got to keep up appearances" Zoe replied quietly, her eyes drawn to her finest pair of Jimmy Choos. They'd cost an extraordinary amount of money and when she'd put them on she'd almost cried for the sight of her swollen ankles. Her feet ached already and she'd barely walked a step.

"Thanks for all your help today Zoe" Connie smiled appreciatively. Zoe nodded. "Have a nice night" the clinical lead added before walking away. Zoe watched her go before she sunk back down into her office chair with a heavy sigh. She'd never felt uncomfortable in her own skin but recently it was a feeling she was getting all too used to.

Max only walked outside with his colleagues. Despite Zoe's words, he knew she didn't want him to go to the pub because she was terrified of being alone at night. So, making his excuses he rested against the wall next to the entrance. Connie was the first to exit and looked surprised to see him.

"You're not going to the pub? I've just seen Zoe, and she said she's going."

"She did?" Max looked surprised.

Connie gave a nod, beginning her walk to her car. "Keep an eye on her, though. She's exhausted."

Max sighed and glanced towards the ED again. He debated whether he should wait for Zoe or go to the pub, but the pub eventually won out, because he wanted to get her a comfortable seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zoe entered the pub on aching feet and looked around. She wasn't surprised to see Max sat next to Anna, chatting happily. If she was close enough, Zoe would have heard they were discussing babies again, but all she saw were their heads bent together. Taking a deep breath, Zoe ordered an orange juice and made her way over.

"Hello you" Zoe forced a grin as she walked towards Max. She expected some sort of recognition but instead he jumped from his seat.

"Come and sit down" he offered quickly, barely even looking at his wife. Despite the make up all Max could see were her tired eyes and he didn't want her having to stand for any longer than necessary. Zoe took the seat all the same, carefully shimmying past Anna who offered a nervous smile.

"We won't stay too long, Connie said you were tired" he told her carefully, reaching out to tour her middle. Zoe shook him off, her eyes drawn to the table, embarrassed. She wanted Max to see her as the woman he'd fallen in love with. Recently he could only see a pregnant lady and tonight she didn't want to draw attention to that at all.

"I'm fine" she insisted, forcing another grin. "You look great" she told him softly. Max looked down at his scruffy jeans and a t-shirt of his favourite band which she always begged him to bin because of a hole in the left sleeve.

"Uh, thanks" Max offered, smiling awkwardly at Anna who remained sat beside him. Max was a surprised to find Zoe's hand drawing circles into the top of his thigh. He attempted to hold her hand but she shook him off and continued, an awkward silence washing over the trio.

"I'm going to, um-" Anna trailed off pointing to Lofty and Robyn who were ordering shots at the bar. Max nodded, forcing a smile.

"Sorry I was cross today." Zoe offered. Just as Max was about to say he understood, Zoe began to drop gentle, tickling kisses to his neck before whispering, "I can make it up to you when he get home."

Max tilted his head away and turned to Zoe with a smile, tucking some hair behind her ear. "We'll see. I'd better go and help that lot bring over the drinks, or this floor is going to be a mess. Won't be a minute." Max dropped a kiss to her cheek and then walked to the bar. Zoe gave a frustrated sigh and adjusted her dress to show a little more cleavage.

When Max returned a few moments later and put the drinks on the table, Zoe reached out and pulled him down, sitting on his knee with a smile.

He just gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not having shots. I'm sticking to orange juice, too." When Max looked down he was drawn to her cleavage and quickly shrugged off his jacket. He carefully placed it around her shoulders, making sure it covered her front.

"I don't want you getting cold" he offered as a way of explanation. Zoe looked down, her eyes focused on a loose thread of his jacket as she grew frustrated.

"I think I'm going to go" Zoe offered quietly watching as Max fell into a conversation about the antenatal class they'd attended together. When he didn't reply and changed the topic of conversation to nursery decor she silently slipped off his knee and stood to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she pulled off his jacket and handed it back to him. She nodded.

"I'm going to go" she repeated.

"Oh, I'll come with you" he insisted, standing to his feet.

"It's fine, stay here" Zoe told him quietly, struggling to catch his gaze. He remained stood anyway, silently handing her, her bag.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Max told his colleagues as they all said their goodbyes. Zoe stood silently, her eyes focused on the floor. When Max slipped her hand into his she only took it because she didn't trust herself in her heels. They silently walked to the car and when Max helped her into the passenger seat he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He hesitated then and stood by her door for a moment before squatting next to the car. "What's the matter, Zo?"

"Nothing." She replied, staring straight ahead.

"I thought we agreed to be more open with one another." Max said softly. Zoe knew what he meant. She'd agreed to be more open with him because unlike her he didn't seem to have a problem saying what he wanted people to know. Zoe opened her mouth to reply but was surprised when a gentle sob escaped her mouth. Raising a hand to her face, she felt tears.

"Zoe, please." Max urged. "Is it the baby?" Zoe shook her head, rubbing her face to rid it of tears and at the same time smearing her carefully applied make up, which made even more frustrated tears fall.

"Why did you put your jacket on me before? Because you can't stand to look at me anymore? The new doctor was in a tight dress and heels, she's slim and beautiful and nice, and I'm fat, look terrible in heels, I'm always grumpy or tired or upset...and you haven't touched me in weeks." Max gave quiet, shocked laugh, but gave no reply, making Zoe's tears fall harder.

When he wrapped his arms around her she pulled away pushing him further from her, frustrated. Max sighed heavily, unsure of what to do.

"Zo" he whispered sadly, once again trying to take her hand. When she pulled away he grabbed his phone from his pocket quickly opening his photo gallery. "Hold this" he instructed and she did so with a shaky hand. He scrolled for her as she watched. "Who are all these photos of?" Max asked softly. Zoe watched the photos of herself scroll endlessly. At home, at work, asleep, pregnant, not pregnant, with friends, with him, the photos didn't seem to stop and Zoe's sobs began to calm. "I don't care that the new doctor is slim and blonde because I love you" he told her honestly. "You are the most beautiful thing I've seen and with each day of this pregnancy you grow more beautiful"

"You're lying" Zoe replied grumpily and Max laughed.

"I'm not" he told her softly "I promise"

"Then why won't you look at me?" She asked, wiping fiercely at her tears. "Why do you only touch me when you want to feel the baby?"

Max blushed then. Zoe was sure she'd never seen him blush before. "I just...I know it's stupid, and I know it won't, but...I'm scared of hurting the baby. When I look at you sometimes I just want to tell you to meet me in my office in 5 minutes so I can take you up against the bloody office door. I don't look at you because I don't want to get myself worked up. Only the more I don't look at you, the more I want to look at you, and the more excited I get when I do look at you." When Max heard Zoe give a very quiet laugh, he added, "Last week when you rested against the desk during handover, I didn't ignore you calling me because I didn't want to talk to you, I ignored you because I had a raging hard on!"

Zoe laughed louder now, and though tears tracks were still evident on her face, she turned to Max with a smile.

"Really?" Max nodded solemnly and then looked down at his lap. "I didn't want you to think I was some sort of sex fiend wanting you all the time and you've been so tired that I thought you'd be relieved." Zoe giggled and Max found himself laughing too. Zoe visibly relaxed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Zoe you look incredible" he told her honestly, looking down at her body.

"I don't feel it" she replied sadly. "Everything aches or hurts and I don't feel like me". Max learned forward to kiss her softly.

"You are carrying our baby Zo" he reminded her softly. "She is thriving because of you. That rounded bump you carry is because she is growing and developing. You should be proud of your body" he squeezed her hand and she smiled. "I am in awe of you Zoe. Not only are you looking after our baby but you spend your day saving lives, I couldn't be more proud"

"Really?" She asked timidly, her eyes wide.

"Really" Max nodded with a smile. They sat in silence for a while before Max grinned. "Please can we go home, I'm freezing?" He asked, still crouched down in front of the passenger side. Zoe giggled and nodded.

"Please" she replied softly. Max stood up and gave Zoe the first proper kiss he'd given her in weeks, when he pulled back, he looked pointedly down at the bulge in his trousers, making Zoe laugh again, before he walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was done mostly in silence, Zoe looking down at her body thoughtfully. She knew what Max said was true but she hadn't seen herself that way until he'd actually verbalised it. Now instead of seeing something that made her uncomfortable, she ran a hand over her middle and thought of her baby inside, growing bigger and stronger by the second. Her little daughter.

It wasn't until Max was unlocking the door that she finally spoke.

"It won't hurt the baby, you know." The keys instantly fell from Max's fumbling hands and he ducked to pick them up, swearing softly under his breath. When Max gave no reply, Zoe ventured. "You know, there are studies that say that sex during pregnancy reduces pain levels, helps women sleep better...it even lowers blood pressure."

"Can you please not mention the 's' word until I've managed to unlock the apartment?!" Max asked desperately after he dropped the keys for the second time.

Quite enjoying herself now, Zoe continued, "And you know that thing you do with your hand that makes me go weak at the knees? Well, apparently orgasms help strengthen the pelvic muscles which-"

Max gave a long, low groan and rested his head against the door, his eyes shut.

Zoe bit her lip and tilted her head to look at his face. "Did you just-"

"Yes." Came Max's snapped reply.

"Bedroom" Zoe demanded when they finally got inside the apartment. Max, still unable to construct a sentence, nodded sending her through to get undressed with the intent of following her once he'd regained the use of his brain. Max busied himself getting a glass of water and tried desperately not to think about Zoe getting changed in the next room.

"Ready?" He called a short while later having composed himself slightly. Receiving no reply he called Zoe's name as he walked through to the bedroom. When he saw her, he laughed, despite his disappointment. There in the middle of the bed was Zoe, sound asleep. Her dress half on, half crumpled, her make up all over the place.

Smiling softly Max slipped her dress off and replaced it with pyjama bottoms and a vest top, knowing how warm she gotrecently. He repositioned her on the bed and placed her under the duvet. When she didn't stir he realised how exhausted she must have been and smiled again. Reaching for her make up wipes off the table her carefully cleaned her face of foundation and mascara stains. He'd seen Zoe do it hundreds of times and he still wasn't sure he'd done it right. When she looked comfortable he stepped back before undressing himself and climbing in bedside her. At the feeling of Max's warm body beside hers Zoe stirred but didn't wake.

"Stop" she mumbled, placing a hand over her middle. Max laughed as she made out the faint shape of a foot against the side of her stomach. No matter how many times he saw it, it would always look like an alien. Their daughter had a habit of being lazy in the day but being very active overnight. Zoe said it was the only trait she had of her father's. Placing a hand on her middle Max gently rubbed soothing circles into her side attempting to calm the active baby.

"Get some sleep little one" Max told their daughter quietly. "You need to let mummy get her rest" he added, smiling as the baby calmed with both his touch and voice. He fell asleep telling the baby the story of how he and Zoe had met.

* * *

Max was gone by the time Zoe awoke the next morning, on an early shift, and for once she was glad of it. When she remembered what had happened the night before and the fact she'd fallen asleep kept making her groan with embarrassment. As she stood in front of the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear, Zoe decided to repeat what she'd done yesterday. Without falling asleep.

Max was pushing a patient in a wheelchair when Zoe walked into the ED. She noticed with a mixture of happiness and amusement when he tripped over one of the wheels looking at her. Smiling to herself, despite the fact the heels were already starting to hurt, Zoe made her way to the staffroom to make herself a warming cup of tea.

After she'd been there a few minutes, Max entered breathlessly. "Morning."

"Morning." Zoe replied, biting into a piece of toast before smiling as she turned around. Her face fell when she saw what Max carried in his arms. Flats and the stretchy, unsexy and yet completely comfortable maternity dress.

"Max no" she groaned, looking at the dress with disdain.

"Come on" he encouraged her jovially, handing over the outfit. "I thought we had this conversation yesterday, you don't need all this-" he said, pointing to her dress and heels "to be beautiful"

"Max" she sighed softly.

"Our little baby will have much more room to move around in this" he laughed, gesturing to her maternity dress. "And so will you" he added with a mischievous grin before turning out the room. Zoe eyed him curiously before sighing.

Walking to her office she quickly slipped out of her dress and into the much comfier maternity dress, happy when she stepped out of her heels. As if on cue, her daughter kicked happily. Zoe laughed.

"Alright you" she teased, tapping her bump affectionately. "Don't think you'll be getting to choose comfort over style when you're out here" she told the little girl. "And I'm not letting Daddy turn you into a tomboy earlier!" She added with a giggle.

Hand over was just beginning when Zoe exited her office. Max had been leaning on the nurses station, bored, but when Zoe walked out, his face lit up with a smile. He thought she looked perfect. She still looked like the in control doctor she was, but she also looked womanly, and he didn't think he'd ever seen his wife look more beautiful.

Robyn's eyes widened when she heard her brother whisper the last word under his breath. "What? Connie?!"

"What? No!" Max replied, his eyes still on Zoe. When Connie finished speaking and Zoe happened to glance at Max, she gave a slight smile, for his eyes were travelling slowly up her body and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Perhaps she still had a hold on him after all. When Max finally reached Zoe's face and saw her watching him, he gave her a grin and mouthed 'my office, 5 minutes'.


End file.
